Canine Special Investigation Unit
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: Everything seems to be normal for the PAW Patrol until something happens that causes the PAW Patrol to disband. NOw three years later, we see the pups back in action but under a new name, The Canine Special Investigation Unit. Join the pups in this epic adventure of revenge. Contains Gay Pairings. [Anthro Story]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys the CyberWolf here, bringing you a brand new PAW Patrol AU story titled "Canine Special Investigation Unit" This idea actually came from a roleplay I was doing. Anyways, enjoy the prologue to the story.**

 **CSIU Prologue.**

Hello my name is Marshall, the firefighter and EMT of the PAW Patrol and second-in-command of the Canine Special Investigation Unit. What's that you ask? Well, its basically the Spy version of the PAW Patrol. Well, I guess the best thing for me to do is to explain how the CSIU got started. It all started three years ago….

 **~Three years earlier, Marshall's POV~**

Things started out as any normal day for the PAW Patrol. Chase yelling "WAKE UP PUPS! Time for Breakfast!" at eight o'clock in the morning sharp. Chase always would wake us all up at eight o'clock sharp because by then Ryder would have our breakfast ready. Unless we had a late night emergency, which did happen occasionally. Anyways, as I said, Breakfast was normally ready by eight am every morning.

After breakfast, the pups and I decided to do a tournament of our favorite game, Pup Pup Boogie 2. By the time the tournament was over, it was nearly 12 pm, which is our lunch time. But then we all heard our pup tags beep and Ryder's voice came through. " _PAW Patrol to the lookout!_ " We all ran into the elevator but somehow I managed to trip over a bean bag and crash into Chase. "Oops sorry Chase. I guess I accidentally spilled the beans" As usual everyone always laughs at my corny jokes. We make it up the elevator and we stood in line.

"Ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for coming so quickly pups. Today's mission is not a really emergency. Today-"

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

A huge explosion could be heard from the Lookout Tower.

"The hell was that?" I yell extremely loud.

Ryder brings down the periscope and looks over at City Hall. "Shit not good! City Hall's been bombed!"

"Whaaaaaaaa? Who would do such a thing?" I said shocked.

"I don't know Marshall, but we are needed at City Hall to verify the death toll." Ryder said.

"D-d-death toll?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Marshall, we have to see how many people died from the explosion."

"Oh right and there might be injured people as well?" I ask.

"Yea good point Marshall. I want you in your EMT outfit for this." Ryder said.

I nod as I get into my EMT Outfit. "I'm fired up Ryder."

"I need all paws on deck. PAW Patrol is on a roll" Ryder said as he slid down his fireman's pole onto his ATV.

I ran to the slide and slipped onto it. Chase and the others followed behind me.

Several minutes later we arrived at City Hall and the sight that greeted us was…. _horrible_. Bodies everywhere. Blood all over the ground. Debris was everywhere from the explosion. We split up and started searching for survivors but after fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, we came up negative. But one thing that will always stand out from this sight in my mind is when we found the Mayor's and Chickaletta's dead bodies. Many questions were running through our minds like 'Who would do this and why?' But no answers came. All we could think of is who is going to run Adventure in Mayor Goodway's place.

The ride back to the Lookout was silent and we all knew what was coming. Ryder was going to have to be Mayor of Adventure Bay and therefore leave the PAW Patrol thus disbanding it. To be honest, I was sad to think that would happen but with the death of the Mayor, we really don't have a choice.

We arrived back at the Lookout and followed Ryder inside without saying a word. Ryder had us go up to the top of the Lookout for the last time.

"Pups we had a great run. These past few years were some of the greatest. Getting to watch you guys grow up together and work together as a team, it made me happy to watch as each of your friendships grew. You are the greatest pups I could have ever had the honor of working with. But now that Mayor Goodway has been murdered, I have to step in as Mayor of this city. This is not easy for me to say, but as much as I want to continue the PAW Patrol and lead it, I can't if I'm running the city. So it is with heavy heart that I say this. From this day forth, I hereby disband the PAW Patrol. Maybe one day, we can restart it up again." Ryder said. "You may keep your vehicles and pup tags to keep in touch with one another. I wish you guys luck in your lives." Ryder said as he went down his pole one last time.

Only thing that went through our minds after that day was revenge. We were going to find the ones responsible and bring them to justice. No matter what, we WILL have our revenge.

 **A/N: Hoped you guys you enjoyed the prologue to CSIU. Be on the lookout for the first chapter. The CyberWolf is out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys the CyberWolf here bringing you the first chapter of CSIU. AtlasWolfActual will be co-writing this story with me as well as TomCat549. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. and please RnR. It would be much appreciated. The CyberWolf out.**

* * *

 _ **PART ONE: LIFE BEFORE THE CSIU**_

* * *

 **~A year after the attack on City Hall~**

 **-Marshall's POV-**

A year? Has it been a year already? Oh god I can still remember that horrible day. The others and I decided to stay in Adventure Bay. But since the PAW Patrol was disbanded, we all had to find different jobs. Me? I actually took two jobs. One as a Firefighter in the Adventure Bay Fire Department and I become the new vet in town after Katie was killed in the bombing. Chase meanwhile joined the Police Department as their Super Spy/Police Officer. Rubble then went on to find a construction company to work. Skye took a job as an airline pilot for our Airport. Everest was still living on Jake's Mountain but she lives there alone and she continued to run the resort in Jake's mountain in Jake's memory. Rocky took on a job as a mechanic in the local repair shop. Zuma was down on the beach being a lifeguard.

We haven't heard much from Ryder as he was so busy running the Town, making sure that the citizens were happy. As it happens I am off today, so maybe I should go see how Chase is doing.

 **-Chase's POV-**

"ATTENTION!" The Police Chief yelled. "Ok now that I have your attention, I have three items on the docket this morning. First, we must acknowledge the CyberWolf in the room. VULCAN!"

Vulcan looks towards the Chief.

"Happy birthday Vulcan." There was loud cheering in the room. "Alright settle down. Secondly, there is a new recruit that I wish to introduce. Officer Atlas, come up here please."

"Coming Chief," Atlas said as he stood up from his chair.

I look at the new recruit. He was a German Shepherd like me. But his fur was all black and his eyes were bright green, like emeralds.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to your fellow officers?" The Chief asked.

Atlas stood in front of all the officers. "Umm...hello, my name is Atlas. I'm Ex-military, I'm from out of town and I'm really glad to get to work with you all." He looked at the Chief before returning to his seat.

'Interesting. An Ex-Military on the force? I gotta meet this recruit _,_ ' I thought to myself.

"Last but not least, we have several cases here." The chief said handing out the files to the officers. "You two are lucky. You guys get the hardest case." The Chief said as he gave me and the recruit the final case file, which of course was the murder of Jake Smith, which to this day has been unresolved. "ALL are dismissed."

Outside the bullpen, I ran up to the recruit. "Hey Officer Atlas, I'm Officer Chase, ex-police pup of the PAW Patrol."

Atlas shook Chase's paw. "Nice to meet you, Officer Chase."

Chase shook Atlas's paw. "So ex-military? What was it that you did if you don't mind me asking?"

Atlas shook his head. "It's fine. I was a weapons technician in the Marine Corps. Guns, tanks, planes, you name it. If it had guns, I worked on it."

I was amazed. "Oh wow, thats is so interesting. Anyways we should take a look at our case file?" I said holding up the red file.

"That sounds like a good idea," responded Atlas as he swiped the folder out of Chase's paws. "So what do we have here?"

"Unsolved murder case from six months ago. Victim was Jake Smith, owner of Everest and the Resort up on Jake's mountain." I said

"Six months? That's quite long even for a murder case," Atlas said perplexedly. "Did you know him?"

"Yeah we couldn't find the killer, so we shelfed it. However the chief feels the time is right for another attempt to crack this case." I said nodding my head.

Atlas shrugged. "Works for me."

"Alright let's do this." I said eagerly.

Atlas begins looking through papers. "This is interesting!"

"What is interesting?"

Atlas points to a page. "This says Mr. Smith was found deep in the forest. How the hell did someone even find him?" He looks at the crime scene photo. "This looks very remote." He shows Chase the photo.

"Wait a moment, you said DEEP in the forest right? If I remember correctly, that's wolf territory." I said.

"How could it be wolves?" Atlas countered. "They would've torn him to shreds and his body was found perfectly intact."

"Hmmm let me see the Autopsy report please Atlas" I said.

Atlas looks for the Autopsy report, finding it near the bottom. "Here you go," he said, handing it to Chase.

"Oh god, his body was intact because Mr. Smith was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" whispered Atlas. "That doesn't sound like wolves at all. It's more human-like! But then again, I've heard of packs beginning to adapt and evolve. Have you heard of anything like that?"

I shake my head no. "No I haven't. But maybe Vulcan knows something about that. I mean considering he's a CyberWolf and all."

Atlas's eyes shot wide open. "A CyberWolf?! Working in this police department?"

Vulcan just happened to be walking by when he heard that. "Ex-CyberWolf actually. I was kicked from my pack... _for rooting for the same team_."

Atlas froze at his voice but turned his head in his direction. "I'm sorry...I-I meant no offense." He looked at Chase. "What does he mean by, rooting for the other team?" he whispered.

"I'm gay," Vulcan replied.

"Oh! I see," said Atlas. "I guess I need to learn how to whisper more quietly."

"Nonsense. You were VERY quiet. I just have super sensitive hearing." Vulcan said.

Atlas wiped his lips in embarrassment. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied, while holding out a paw. "I'm Atlas. Vulcan, was it?"

"Ah yes. At least you listened when the Chief said my name earlier. Anyways, I overheard you guys saying about Wolf Packs adapting?" Vulcan said while shaking Atlas's paw.

"Yeah, Atlas and I were wondering if you knew anything about that," I said.

"Well Chase, it's only the CyberWolves that are able to adapt like that. Due to the way our bodies are. But I CAN tell you this, it wasn't any wolf pack. We might be dealing with something bigger here."

"How big are we talking?" asked Atlas

"Also like a Terrorist Organ- oh shit wasn't supposed to say that." Vulcan said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Fine. We are talking about a big terrorist organization but the name eludes us as of right now" Vulcan said.

"Then why Adventure Bay?" asked Atlas. "I mean look around, this town isn't that big. What business would a terrorist organization have here?"

I remained quiet for awhile. "They are after the PAW Patrol members. About a year ago, City Hall was bombed killing the old Mayor, Chickaletta, Captain Turbot, Alex Porter, Katie and Cali."

"And you're all still living in town!" said Atlas. "This organization might know that you are all still here."

"They don't. All they know is that the PAW Patrol was disbanded and they assumed that the members are living in different cities. But it might be a matter of time before they find out that they have been tricked." I said.

"Mayor Ryder has been talking about creating a Counter Terrorist force and Spy Agency. It's still in the planning stages right now and money is tight right now. But as soon as we get enough money, he is going to create the Canine Special Investigation Unit." Vulcan said. "And he is going to let me be the Director."

"By the sound of it, it does sound expensive," said Atlas. "Has the Mayor thought of ways to get that kind of money?"

"He has an inheritance from his parents but it's on hold for another two years." Vulcan said. "This he told me himself."

"If it's inheritance, why is it on hold?" asked Atlas

"Age restriction, He cannot access his inheritance until he turns 12." Vulcan said

"I guess that makes sense but what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"My job as Director is to recruit potential Agents for the CSIU."

"Anybody in mind?" I asked hopefully.

"I know I'm new but I could do good with that. You know because of my military history." Atlas said

"Well, ALL past Paw Patrol Members and of course you Atlas and a friend of mine, Knight Mason. He's an excellent sniper from his military days. I been looking also at another CyberWolf named Scott and a black lab named Tom."

"When do we get started?" I asked

"For now, you guys will do your current jobs for the next year and a half. Then spend the later part of the second year training for the CSIU"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Atlas.

"You guys won't find the killer of Mr. Smith. Not until you become a CSIU Agent. I know who the killer was but it's classified information for now."

"Why are you being so shady about it?" challenged Atlas. "We could use that information to build a case off this criminal."

"I'm with Atlas," I said. "Hiding that kind of information from us for a long period of time can be dangerous. What if you're killed and you didn't document it?"

"Yeah!" Atlas said. "We'd be back to square one with nothing."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! The killer is from the terrorist organization!" Vulcan yelled.

"Oh but I do understand," countered Atlas. "The problem is your stubbornness. You refuse to share this information which is vital for our case. And last I checked that is Obstruction of a Criminal Investigation, maximum of five years jail time."

My lower jaw dropped. 'What is this fool thinking', I thought. I put myself in between the two dogs before they tore each other's throats out. "You two need to cool off. Vulcan, if you have nothing else to share, I would suggest you return to your duties."

"Fine Officer Chase, and tell that Atlas it's still Classified Info" Vulcan said as he walked off.

Chase glared at Atlas. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He would have killed you, had I not been here."

Atlas fumed with anger. "I think it's bullshit. How does he get away with that?"

"How about the fact that he is the DIRECTOR of the CSIU?" Chase said.

"It's not even started up yet therefore making him the Director of JACK SQUAT," Atlas argued

"Hmm you got me there, but it has me thinking. He said it was classified information."

Atlas snorted. "For now," he muttered. "But I still think it's bullshit."

They hear a fire truck engine noise behind them.

"Huh, I wasn't aware of any fire drills today," I said.

Atlas pointed to where it was coming from. "It's coming from over there. Should we go see what's up?"

"Yeah sure" I said as I began walking over to the noise.

"I can see the truck up front." said Atlas. "But there is only one passenger. It looks like a dalmatian, which doesn't surprise me at all."

"A dalmatian!" I said. "I think I know who it is, follow me." I started to run towards the front door.

Atlas followed closely behind. "Who do you think it is?"

"You'll see," i replied as i opened the door and kept on running before stopping at the truck. "Marshall," I called out.

"Who's Marshall?" Atlas asked confusingly.

"Me silly." Marshall said.

Atlas looked to see the Dalmatian standing in front of Chase. "Hi, I'm Atlas." He held out a paw.

"Marshall, ex-fire and EMT pup of the PAW Patrol. Now Vet and Firefighter." Marshall said as he shook Atlas's paw.

I immediately took Marshall into a hug. "It's good to see you buddy. It has been too long!"

Marshall smiled "It has but you know how being a Vet and a Firefighter/EMT is Chase."

"Actually, I don't but sounds like a lot of work and hell of a lot of overtime." I said with a shrug

Marshall chuckles "But hey it pays the bills though."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I'll bet. Wish I was paid a lot but I guess that's just how life works."

"Only reason why I'm working as a Vet is because Katie was killed in that Bombing remember?"

I placed a paw on Marshall's shoulder. "You know that you didn't have to do that. I know you chose to but...," I begin to tear up over the loss of my many friends.

"What exactly happened at this bombing?" asked Atlas curiously but cautiously. "The newspaper doesn't exactly give out very specific details."

Marshall sighed. "Me and my friends were about to hear what Ryder had to say and we were about to go on a mission but then a huge explosion was heard and that's when Ryder saw City Hall be completely destroyed. We rushed down but the sight was horrible. Blood and bodies everywhere. Numerous townsfolk, Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, Alex, Katie, Cali, Cap'n Turbot, Francois, even Farmer Yumi."

"That's quite the body count," said Atlas regretfully. "I'm sorry for your loss. They must have been really nice people."

Marshall sighed "Yep they were very nice people, but all in all I believe there were 14 deaths. Some from the explosion, others from debris falling on them and crushing them."

I put my paw over Marshall's mouth. "Stop," I pleaded. "We must not think of the past."

Marshall moves Chase's paw from his mouth. "Alright I get your point. Anyways any luck on Jake's murder?"

Atlas sighed. "We just got the case file today and we don't have much because a certain someone refuses to give up information. Which I think is horse shit but I got to deal with it sadly. So to answer your question, No."

"Let me guess the CyberWolf?" Marshall asked.

"How did you know?" Atlas asked shockingly.

"He came around the firehouse two days ago, looking for recruits to this CSIU thing," explained Marshall.

"And what did you say?" I asked

"He offered me the SIC position, which I said yes to." Marshall said.

"You what that job entails right?" I asked worryingly. "Are you sure you're up for something like that?"

"Yes Chase, Remember when you AND Ryder were both sick with the Flu?"

"Dude, that was a one time thing and that was before half of our friends were killed in an explosion. No offense but someone like you will crack under pressure. I don't mean to be blunt but it is true," I responded seriously.

"I know that was a one time thing Chase but working three different jobs is no easy task my friend." Marshall said, "I can handle the stress of being an SIC."

"Well if Vulcan believes you can do it then I support his decision," I said. "And mainly because once you're committed to something, your dumbass won't quit."

Marshall growled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I growled back. "I MEANT IT AS A COMPLIMENT!"

Atlas immediately stepped in. "I can see emotions are a little high right now. Let's all take a deep breath and get this sorted out as friends." He bared his teeth to show he was serious.

Then Marshall laughed. "Oh don't worry Atlas we do this all the time, don't we Chase?" Marshall ran over to Chase and hugged him.

"Yeah, we do," I laughed. "You should've seen the look on Atlas's face. He thought we were going to kill each other."

"Yeah its was hilarious." Marshall said while laughing. "Oh come on Atlas lighten up."

"I hate both of you right now, you know that right?" Atlas said. "Like hate with a fiery passion. Your deaths are slowly being planned right now."

"Oh come on Atlas, me and Chase used to joke around like that when we were pups didn't we Chase?"

"You're damn right we did! Everyone hated us at the Lookout at one point, it was amazing."

"OH that was hi-fucking-larious. Even Ryder couldn't help but laugh at our antics. Atlas, me and Chase have known each other since we were little pups."

"Good to know, but I still hate you." Atlas said jokingly. "What was life like before the umm...bombing?"

"It was awesome. We did every mission that came our way even if the majority of them were rescuing that chicken. Mayor Goodway kept losing that damn chicken." Marshall said while laughing.

"And the diversity among the other missions was spectacular. There was one mission where we all had to express our greatest fear. I still hate the dentist to this day." I said with a shudder.

Atlas smiled. "You're a big boy now and you still hate the dentist. That's pretty funny!"

"It's ironic because they tell you not to poke yourself with metal objects. You wanna know the first thing they grab? A fucking metal hook," I exaggerated. "It's criminal what they do to you in that office."

Marshall rolls his eyes in amusement "Oh Chase you never changed have ya?"

"Says the one that's afraid of heights," I retorted

"That changed when I got my jetpack, Chase.'

I dropped my head in defeat. "Damn it, I guess I forgot about those things."

"I'm sorry to break into your lovely family reunion but we really need to be working on this case." said Atlas

Vulcan came back "Alright, so I guess I can tell you guys the info. I just got my ass chewed out by the Chief."

"Probably not the only thing you got chewed for," Atlas mutters under his breath

"EXCUSE ME?" Vulcan yelled

"Shit!" said Atlas. "Guess I forgot about your sensitive hearing."

I shook my head. "Forget your guys dispute, we need this information pronto. So do you have it or not?" I glared at Atlas as Vulcan dropped the killer's file onto the table and stomped away angrily. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh come on! He might be our future Director but the guy's an asshole."

"Still making a gay joke like that is not okay Atlas." I scolded him.

"How the fuck was that a gay joke?" Atlas argued back. "I have nothing against him being gay, if he likes it there that is not my problem."

"You said that's probably not the ONLY thing he got chewed for. That could be suggesting that Chief gave him a bj or something."

"First off, too much information. Second, he's still an asshole. Third, not my problem." Atlas stared at Chase blankly. "Can we look at the file now?"

"Fine Atlas, lets get this shit going."

Marshall coughed. "You do realize that I'm still here right?"

Atlas froze in place. "Sorry you had to hear all that Marshall. As you have seen, Vulcan is a real.." He stopped when Chase punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

I stare at Marshall who gave me a shocked look. "What? Somebody had to beat on the recruit eventually!"

Marshall rolled his eyes "Alright then. I'll leave you guys be then." Marshall hopped back into his fire truck and drove off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Be on the lookout for chapter 2. The CyberWolf is out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chase's POV~**

"Alright so I guess we should take a look at the killer's file that Vulcan dropped on the table Atlas." I said pointing to said file.

"Very well," Atlas said.

"Hey do you know anyone by the name of Xeno Jones?" I asked Atlas.

"No, never heard of him," responded Atlas

"According to the file, he is our killer of Mr. Jake Smith" I said. "Wait, look at the name of the organization he is known to be affiliated with" I pointed to the bottom of the file

"The Terror Canines? I've never heard of them," Atlas said

"Wait, didn't Vulcan said there was a terrorist organization running around rampant? Well, just the name is a big enough clue to who they are." I said thoughtfully.

At that, Vulcan walked back over. "Got it in one, didn't you? And Atlas listen, I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk to you"

Atlas waved a paw. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

Vulcan looked at Atlas confused "For what?" he asked.

"You had your reasons for wanting to hide this file in the first place. I shouldn't have pushed you like I did. I'm sorry for that," Atlas explained.

"Well, after getting my ass chewed out by both the Mayor and the Chief, I felt I had to give you the file."

I looked at Vulcan. "What do you need, Vulcan?"

"Now you guys must keep quiet about the name of the Organization. None of the other officers are supposed to know about them, but since you guys are soon to be CSIU Agents, you are allowed to know. Listen, I can be bit of an asshole sometimes, but I'm a really nice guy once you get to know me" Vulcan said holding a paw out towards Atlas. "Maybe we can try again?"

Atlas took the paw reluctantly. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Vulcan shook Atlas's paw "I can tell you are going to be a great addition to the team, Atlas." Vulcan said happily "I'll try to keep the assholery to a minimum"

"Deal," said Atlas. "I'll keep it to a minimum as well."

"Now this is what I like to see. Two of my fellow officers getting along" I said wagging my tail.

Atlas looked at me. "Yeah, about that." As he said that, he cheap shotted me in the gut. "That's payback for earlier."

I clenched my gut in pain "Ok ok sheesh. Apparently we can't beat up on the recruit now can we?"

Vulcan was chuckling "Atlas, it's always been a tradition of the Adventure Bay K-9 Unit to beat up on their recruits lightly on their first day"

Atlas sneered. "I guess I'm the first recruit to hit back then, huh? I mean can you blame me, you don't hit a Marine and get away with it."

Vulcan smiled "Yeah we haven't had a recruit that was a Marine ever."

I stepped forward. "It's true. We've had a few Army brats here and there but none of them stuck around for very long."

"Yeah but that was the Army. The Marines are more respected than those in the Army" Vulcan said "Anyways I best be going. I have the rest of the day off. Might go meet up with two potential recruits that I had my eye on. One is a Black Lab named Tom and the other is a CyberWolf like me named Scott" Vulcan said as he waved goodbye to me and Atlas and walked away.

Once he was gone, I looked at Atlas. "Another CyberWolf. That'll be interesting."

Atlas nodded. "Agreed. But as long as they are good at their jobs, I'm fine with them."

I nodded and then pointed to the file "Well what do you say we go find this Xeno guy?"

"Sounds like a plan," Atlas said. "Does this say where a last known location might have been?" Atlas asked curiously.

"Yes all police files always have the last known location of any criminal, but he's considered armed and dangerous" I said with confidence.

"You seem certain that we can catch this guy. Why?" Atlas asked.

"Not really. I'm just saying all police files have to have the last known location. It would give us a foundation to build from" I said

Atlas shrugged. "Seems fair. So where was our guy last seen?"

I looked at the location and then gasped. "City Hall…...no no. NO!" I yelled

Atlas took a step away from me. "Are you sure you can handle this? You seem to emotional for this part of the case."

"I'm sorry Atlas, just seeing the location brought back….. _unpleasant_ memories. I can handle it. But we need to make sure Mayor Ryder is still alive" I said lowering my ears.

Atlas placed a paw on my shoulder. "I think the Mayor is going to be just fine. We'd have been called out to the scene."

"Right we mustn't lose focus on the case. Let's go check out the last known location. See if there are any clues to where he might be" I suggested.

"Sounds good," said Atlas. "Let's get a squad car and get over there."

"Who's driving? Me or you?" I asked as I grabbed the killer's file and walked over to the yard where the squad cars were.

Atlas pointed at me. "You are. I've no idea where the hell anything is in this town," Atlas laughed.

"Alright, get your ass in the car" I said jokingly as I playfully punched Atlas on the arm.

Atlas playfully lunged at me but didn't strike me. "Don't mess with the Marine. He'll kill ya."

"But you wouldn't kill your best friend would you?" I said

"Don't tempt me," threatened Atlas as he got in the car

"Alright sheesh, I can't even joke around with ya" I said as I got in the driver's seat.

"Sorry bro. Boot camp really killed my sense of humor but I'll still joke with you," Atlas said.

"Maybe we can bring that sense of humor back eh?" I asked as I started the car and drove out of the yard. "Feel free to sight see. We might pass by the old Lookout on our way there"

"That's where, what were they called worked…," Atlas stammered

"The PAW Patrol, you are looking at an ex-Patrol member. We disbanded a year ago after the attack on City Hall by the Terror Canines"

"The PAW Patrol," Atlas nodded. "When I was still in the Marines, I heard nothing but good things about you guys. You really changed the way people see dogs in the workplace."

"Yeah, we did, but we were forced to disband because Ryder had to take up the mantle of Mayor for Adventure Bay"

"You were second in command weren't you?" Atlas asked.

"Yeah I was, but even though we could've continued the PAW Patrol, we wouldn't because Ryder always held the team together." I said as I drove to and stopped by the Lookout. "It's been empty for a year now."

Atlas stared at the old building. "It looks like it's seen better days. I'm mean the paint is fading, weeds are sprouting and it looks like it's going to collapse."

"The Mayor hasn't kept it up since he sees no reason to keep it running. In fact, Vulcan is supposed to be taking over that job from Ryder. Keeping up the building I mean. I think he said he needed it for the base of operations for the CSIU or something like that"

"That'll be cool to work there. If it happens, I'm making an entire weapons workshop in there," Atlas said.

"But Vulcan might need to destroy the old building and rebuild it bigger and better." I sighed sadly.

"It's a shame. It really is a beautiful building even if it is unstable," Atlas said.

"You wanna see it from outside the car?" I asked and then I see Vulcan come out from inside the building and he left the doors open as he got in his personal car and drove off but not before I saw the license plate which said "VJAY" "Well that was interesting. Looks like Vulcan is not destroying the building."

"Maybe he is just inspecting it," suggested Atlas.

"Should we find out? He left the door open." I said looking at Atlas

"The smart part of me knows better than to stick my nose into something that I don't necessarily understand but….I'm going in anyway because why not," Atlas said as he hopped out of the car.

I did the same and I walked over to the entrance and instantly could tell that all the tech inside had been upgraded.

"Holy hell," exclaimed Atlas as he stepped inside. "It looks like the Starship Enterprise in here."

"Yeah, this is the latest tech. Hasn't been released to the public yet"

"All I can say is that I regret saying the word unstable. This building is heavily fortified," Atlas stated.

"Yeah, Vulcan must've stabilized the building before replacing all the old tech" I said thoughtfully.

"What were those things sitting around the Lookout?" Atlas asked confusedly

"Defense turrets most likely" I said remembering they were turrets

"Wow, that's crazy. This place is gonna be tighter than Fort Knox once Vulcan's done with it."

"Oh yeah, wait look at the weapons cabinet….NO WAY! LASER WEAPONS?" I screeched happily.

Atlas's eyes opened wide in shock. "What kind of Investigation Unit are we getting ourselves into?"

"It's actually supposed to be a better version of the PAW Patrol. Counter-terrorist group with the front of being a Spy Agency." I said in awe. "I had no idea laser weapons existed."

"I heard something about possible laser technology being incorporated into the military but my superiors threatened me with treason and dishonorable discharge if I did such a thing," Atlas explained. "Until now….shit."

"There's no fucking way he could've gotten his paws on the tech unless he has a friend in the military or a defense contractor." I said shocked..

Atlas walked around looking for something else that looked interesting. "At least he kept these photos on the walls." He grabbed one with a young Shepherd on it. "Awww! Is that you?"

I blushed as I looked at the photo "Yeah it is. You should look at the family photo though." I said as I pointed to the one that had all seven members and Ryder in it.

Atlas replaced my photo with the family photo. "That's the whole team?"

"Yep, Ryder, me, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and finally Everest" I said as I pointed to each member

"Besides Ryder and Marshall, where are they all?" Atlas asked curiously. "I hope none of them have, you know," he motioned for the word died but didn't say it out of respect. .

I grabbed the photo that was taken right after we disbanded. "This photo I have in my paws right now was taken right after the Patrol was disbanded and before we left to go do our own thing. Zuma is a lifeguard down at the beach. Skye became a pilot for the airline. Rocky is working as a mechanic at the nearest auto shop. Rubble is working as a construction contractor. And Everest is running the ski resort." I said and handed Atlas the last photo of the eight of us as a team.

"At least you guys are all close to each other and not in separate parts of the country," said Atlas reassuringly.

"Yeah anyways we need to get back to work. We need to get to City Hall"

Atlas nodded and returned to the car without a word.

I did the same and got in the driver's seat and drove away from the Lookout towards City Hall and then that's when we saw the one we were after and then I saw him pull out a M1911 pistol.

"You'll never catch me ya wankers" I heard him said in a slight Australian accent. And he began shooting at the squad car

"That's him! That's the fucker we are after. It's Xeno" I said

Atlas ducked down. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah it's him. Only German Shepherd in town with an Australian accent" I said as I ducked down too.

"Stop the car or else you're going to kill us," ordered Atlas as he pulled his gun out; a glock.

I stopped the car as I pulled out my pistol too and aimed it at Xeno's motorcycle back tire. And fired off a shot popping it.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO YOU BLOODY WANKERS," Xeno yelled as his bike went down an embankment.

"God damn it. AJAX! I need a lift" Xeno called Ajax as he ran away from his bike. "Bloody Cops are after me"

"Stay as far away from them as you can," Ajax told Xeno. "Head to the woods and find the waterfall, we'll pick you up there."

"Understood boss. I'm headed to the woods now mate" Xeno said as he booked it to the woods.

"Dispatch, Target Xeno Jones has been spotted running towards the woods." I said through the radio. "Send immediate back up."

Meanwhile, Atlas was growing frustrated. "Fuck it! I'm going after him."

I watched Atlas take off after Xeno. "ATLAS!" I yelled but he didn't stop. "Dispatch, we have an officer in pursuit."

" _10-4 Officer Chase. Permission to chase is granted"_ Dispatch said.

I started running after Atlas.

"God damn it. Two officers in pursuit. This should slow the bloody wankers down" He activated a trap behind him which was a brick wall.

"ATLAS WATCH OUT FOR THAT WALL!" I yelled.

Atlas didn't hear me as he collided with the wall and fell to the ground dazed. "Leave me," he ordered. "Take him down."

I sighed in defeat and went after Xeno. I pulled my radio out "Atlas I really shouldn't be leaving you but I'm still in pursuit of-" I stopped speaking as Xeno pulled out a tranquilizer dart gun and shot a dart at my neck.

"Good night ya wanker" Xeno said to himself and reached the waterfall. "Lost both officers that were pursuing me and I am waiting at the waterfall mate" Xeno said as he called Ajax.

"Hold out for a little while. We're on our way," Ajax said.

"Alright boss, See ya soon mate" Xeno said as he hung up.

I slowly came to. "God damn it." I said to myself "Atlas, Xeno escaped. He darted me during the pursuit" I said as I pulled out my radio.

"Copy that," Atlas groaned. "Damn, I think I might be concussed."

"I yelled a warning Atlas but that's in the past. Let's get back to the car" I said as I ran to where Atlas was.

"Looks like the officers gave up the chase mate" Xeno called Ajax.

"Just shut up and get in the truck," Ajax grunted.

Xeno nodded and got in the truck.

 **~Vulcan's POV~**

As I drove from the Lookout, I headed to where I knew the Black Lab named Tom lived. I decided that I was going to start building my team slowly but surely. I have two years to have the team fully assembled and trained before the CSIU can even begin its first mission against the Terror Canines. The Hardest part is actually finding the recruits. I already have Marshall joining as well as those officers Chase and Atlas. But the team won't be complete until I get Scott, Tom, Knight, and the other five team members from the Patrol.

I continued driving around town until I came up to a house that looked a little run-down. 'This is where Tom lives? I expected something a little better' I thought to myself as I went up to the door and knocked.

 **CyberWolf A/N: Hey guys, the CyberWolf here bringing the second chapter of CSIU. Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter and please leave a review. Anyways big thanks to AtlasWolfActual for collaborating on this story with me. I don't own Atlas or Ajax. They are the exclusive property of AtlasWolfActual. Be on the lookout for Chapter 3.**

 **Atlas A/N: Hey guys, It's Atlas here. I have to say for my first real collaboration, I'm having a blast working with CyberWolf. Make sure to keep a lookout for the next chapter and we'll see you in the next one. AtlasWolfActual Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Vulcan's POV~**

'Come on. Open up' I thought as I started knocking on Tom's door.

"Aw, come on! Really?! Who has the guts to interrupt me while I'm watching a NASCAR race?" Tom said as he went to answer the door.

"Hey Tom, it's Vulcan. Can I come in? I would like to speak to you about something" I said.

"Sure. Come on in." Tom said as he let Vulcan in.

"Oh thank you Tom. You got like any soda or something to drink? I had a long journey from the Police Station." I said sitting down at the table.

"I have soda. What do you like?" Tom asked as he turned off the race and went to join Vulcan.

"Do you have Dr. Pepper?" I asked nicely.

"Sure do. Here you go." Tom said as he gave a Dr. Pepper to Vulcan before getting one for himself.

"So i noticed you were watching the race." I commented as I took a sip.

"Yeah. But I take a break at some points during the races." Tom said as he took a sip too.

"Oh cool. Anyways, have you heard of a new agency that is going to be starting up in two years time?" I asked Tom.

Tom shook his head. "No, but I did hear about the bombing."

"Yeah. it sucked for the PAW Patrol. At least 14 dead and Ryder having to step up as Mayor of the City. Anyways, all eight of the PAW Patrol members are alive. I work with one of them over at the Police Station. His name is Chase." I said as I took another sip.

"I think I remember him. He's the German Shepherd that's the police pup for the PAW Patrol, right?" Tom asked.

"yes. He is. PAW Patrol got disbanded after the bombing" I said.

"They did? Oh my. I didn't think that would happen." Tom said as he took another sip.

"Yep. Disbanded after Ryder was elected to take Mayor Goodway's place as Mayor. He can't exactly run a rescue team and be the Mayor at the same time now can he?" I said.

"Guess not." Tom said.

"Yeah anyways. The new Agency that's starting up is called the Canine Special Investigation Unit. Counter-terrorist Force fronting as a Spy Agency." I said.

"I like the sound of that. Who is the terrorist or terrorist group you all are going after?" Tom asked as he took another sip.

"The Terror Canines. Responsible for last years bombing." I said.

"The Terror Canines? Hmmm. Why didn't I hear about this on the news?" Tom asked himself.

"Because it's highly classified info. And plus the news channel didn't know who was responsible for the bombing." I said quietly

"Oh. I see." Tom said.

"Yeah. Only reason why me and 10 others know about this information because I'm the Director of the CSIU. And I'm recruiting Agents for it" I said.

"Boy, this has turned into a very interesting day." Tom said to himself.

"So what do you say you in Tom? Marshall, the Town's Vet and EMT, Chase, Atlas, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Knight, who by the way is my friend in the Military, and Scott are joining." I said

Tom thought about it for a moment and then held out his paw. "I'm in...Director." Tom said politely.

I chuckled "Outside the CSIU, no need for formalities. We're friends aren't we?" I said as I shook Tom's paw. "Welcome abroad Agent Tom."

"Thanks, Vulcan. And of course we're friends. I like having friends." Tom said as he shook Vulcan's paw.

"No problem Tom. Anyways, the Base is ready for when the CSIU starts up, which isn't for another two years. You know about the old Lookout?" I said.

"I've heard of it, but I don't think I've been by there before." Tom said.

I chuckled. "That's where the Base of Operations for the CSIU is going to be. It's been majorly upgraded with the latest tech and get this. Our weapons are laser tech."

Tom smiled. "I like the sound of that!" Tom said happily.

"Good. Anyways, is there a current job you do around town?" I asked.

"Not really. I've been waiting for an opportunity to get one." Tom said as he finished his soda and crushed the can.

"Oh wow. Well, I'm sure the Mayor would need help or you can join the Police Force or the Fire Department for the time being" I said as i finished my can of soda and crushed it too and passed it to Tom.

"The Police Force sounds cool. I like the show 'Cops', by the way." Tom said as he put the crushed cans into his recycling bag.

"Well, you would be working with me, Chase, and Atlas." I said as i pulled out an application for the K-9 Unit of the Adventure Bay Police Department.

"Alrighty then." Tom said as he looked around for a pen.

"And I hope you dont mind like two months of training at the K-9 Academy." I said.

"Not at all." Tom said as he found a pen and started filling out the application.

"Alright good. Once you fill out the application, I can recommend you to the Chief and then you would have to enroll into the K-9 Academy." I said.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Tom said.

"Alright. Here's the number and info for the Academy." I said as I handed him the brochure for the Academy. "Do you have anything to eat?" I asked

"I have stuff for sandwiches. I've been trying to eat healthier. And thanks." Tom said as he finished the application and took the brochure.

"That's good Tom. Do you mind if I make a sandwich?" I asked as I put Tom's application into my briefcase.

"Go ahead. Bread's on the counter, everything else is in the fridge." Tom said as he opened up the brochure and started looking through it. 

I nodded as I went into the kitchen and grabbed stuff for sandwiches and made a ham and cheese sandwich. "You want one Tom?" I asked.

"Yes, please. Thanks. By the way, I also go for walks during the day." Tom said as he continued looking through the brochure.

I nodded as I made a ham and cheese sandwich for Tom and put everything back and brought the sandwiches to the table. "No problem Tom. Anything for a friend." I said happily.

Tom smiled. "This sounds like an interesting job. I'm looking forward to starting. By the way, how did you know about me?" Tom asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Tom, you forget I'm the Director. I may have done file searching." I admitted

"Oh yeah. I didn't even know I was on file." Tom said.

"Every citizen of Adventure Bay has a file created when they are born. Its how I knew about you and Scott." I said.

"Oh. Okay. Looks like I always learn something new every day." Tom said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yep. You know what they say. 'You learn something new everyday.' Anyways, thanks for taking the time out of your day to talk with me Tom." I said as i finished my sandwich

"No problem." Tom said as he finished his sandwich too.

"Anyways, I got to go back to the station. It was nice meeting you Tom." I said as i placed the plates in the sink.

"Nice meeting you too, Vulcan. I'll figure out how to get to the Academy so I can get there on time." Tom said.

I smiled as I wrote down the directions to the Academy. "There you go Tom." I said as i went to the door. "Eh, maybe a Dr. Pepper for the road please?" I asked.

Tom smiled and got a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and gave it to Vulcan. "Sure thing. Here you go." Tom said.

"Thanks Tom. Anyways, give me a call if you need help ok?" I asked as i gave him my number.

"You got it." Tom said.

"Alright Tom. I'll see you around hopefully" i said as i opened the door.

"Same to you. Bye, Vulcan." Tom said.

"See ya Tom." I said as I left his house and got into my car and drove off. 

Tom then closed the door and went to bed.

 **CyberWolf A/N: Hey guys the CyberWolf here. Sorry about the wait for the third chapter. Anyways, this chapter introduced TomCat549's OC, Tom. All his lines were done by him. I want to thank him for writing this chapter with me.**

 **TomCat549 A/N: Thank you, CyberWolf SgtJay for allowing me to do this with you. This is fun, and I look forward to more of it.**


	5. Chapter 4

~Vulcan's POV~

I was driving along when I saw two huskies all alone in the park.

One was White as snow with Sky blue eyes, the other one had slightly darker fur, like a light gray, with Emerald green eyes. The two were talking to each other.

'Should I approach them' i thought to myself as I slowly parked my car in the parking lot and got out slowly and just watched them

"So I hacked the FBI datatbase-"

"Zilvex! I told you to quit Hacking! YOu're going to get yourself in trouble."

"Whatever. ANYWAY, I got some juicy details on a unit called CSIU. There wasn't much about them, but word is that the PAW patrol will be in it. The entire team Silvex!"

"Really? I wondered what became of them after the bombing of Adventure bay town hall."

I slowly walked up to them "I can tell you. Name's Director Jay. Vulcan Jay."

Silvex gets up. "Nice to meet you, My name's Silvex, and this is Zilvex, who's a very talented hacker. Now if only I could get him to stop misusing those skills." 

"HEY! One day I'm gonna be like one of those watch dogs, Controlling the city with a flick of a finger!" Zilvex said.

I chuckled "We could use a hacker for the CSIU. Anyways, Marshall is the town's Vet and Firefighter/EMT for the fire Department. Chase is at the Police Station. Rocky is a mechanic. Zuma is a lifeguard. Skye is a pilot. Rubble is a construction worker. Everest runs the ski resort."

"Nice," Silvex said.

"So Silvs, you gonna ask-"

"SHUT UP!" Silvex said tackling Zilvex. The two wrestled for a moment before Silvex got Zilvex to agree to shut his trap.

"TO be honest, I do have a crush on ONE OF THEM, but it's a secret. Anyways, you the director of CSIU?" Silvex said

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking, who is your crush?" I asked

Silvex blushed badly.

"I'd say who he is, but SOMEONE Threatened to take my steam account away and leave me without my Team Fortress 2," Zilvex said

"Well, okay, So I'm gay…" SIlvex admitted

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm gay myself Silvex." I said.

"Really?" Silvex smiled. "It's hard for a gay engineer to get a job these days, or find support in any case,"

"Well, you're lucky Silvex. I could use an Engineer CSIU" I said happily.

"Really? Oh that would be awesome, right Zilvex?" Silvlex asked.

"Sure, as long as no one yells at me for hacking," Zilvex said reading his newspaper.

"Hehe. We wont yell as long as you do your job Leader Hacker Zilvex." I said.

"Awesome." Zilvex said.

"So where do we start?" Silvex asked

"Well, we can't start it until Mayor Ryder gets his inheritance from his parents in two years." I admitted.

"Really?" Zilvex said. "What a fucking disappointment,"

"Sorry guys, i know it is. But if i had the money required to start it i would've already."

"Well, I guess we'll wait until then. Do you need any contact info or anything?" Silvex said

"Yea. Just put your contact info on my tablet." I said

Silvex gave me his phone number and e-mail address, even his current street address for future reference

"Thanks Silvex. Now who is it that you like?"

Silvex blushed more. "I...I don't know if he's even gay himself…"

"Tell me please. Is it the Dalmatian?" I asked.

Silvex only blushed more. "Why do you wanna know? It's not him… No,"

"Aww come on Silvex. Its Chase, isnt it? I work with him at the Police Station."

"Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner!" Zilvex said as Silvex blushed so deeply, it could put a firetruck to shame

"Oh. Sorry about that Silvex." I said lowering my head in shame.

"I-I-It's fine, just don't tell him," Silvex said

"I won't Silvex. Anyways, I don't really belong anywhere else except the Police force. You see, I was part of the CyberWolf Wolf Pack. I was actually their Beta, and their Warrior Captain." I said.

"Really? I've heard of those guys before, they sound awesome," Zilvex said

"They are BUT homophobic….unfortunately" I said sadly.

"Well then, I think we should be off, right Zilvex? Besides, I'm sure Vulcan has other things to do that chit chat," Silvex said.

"But I wanted to see Vulcan's cybernetics?"

Silvex groaned. "He's a huge nerd for tech."

"I AM NOT A NERD!" Zilvex yelled

"Alright one sec Zilvex." I said as I pulled off my Police Uniform and let my cybernetics be exposed. My body was a bit more muscular than most wolves on the Force.

Zilvex gets all giddy as he examines the cybernetics.

"Oh my god, you did not just fall for that Vulcan!" Silvex groaned.

"ANnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's one for the blog," Zilvex said.

Silvex grabs him. "If you will REFRAIN from posting Vulcan's body on that weird blog of yours, we should not be so rude to our future boss,"

"Yeah. Zilvex. I don't mind you examining my body, but do not post it. That's an order." I said covering up my Cybernetics again.

"I'm so sorry Vulcan, he keeps saying he's a Technosexual, though I have no idea what the hell it means… We'll just go now."

"BUT I WANNA SEE MORE!" Zilvex cried.

"You, CAN IT. I swear to god, I will have your steam account shut down if you keep this up."

Zilvex wails as Silvex drags him away. "Nice to meet you again Vulcan!" Silvex called out, dragging Zilvex to a Silver and Royal blue Camaro.

"Likewise Silvex." I said as I went back to my cruiser and drove off to my house.

-Silvex, it's me Vulcan. I forgot to ask if you guys wanted to see my house.-

-I would be happy to. However, Zilvex has a thing for you. He's usually good at hiding these things, but he got smart with you. Now I'll have to see if he has any photos of you, since he can hack the local street and store's security camera database. I swear, sometimes, it feels like nothing is safe from his prying eyes.-

-WAIT wait. Are you saying he has a crush on me?-

-Yes. I looked up Technosexual, and it's romantic, and sexual attraction to anything related with technology.-

-Oh great. Don't let him near Scott.-

-Scott?-

-He's another CyberWolf. He's gonna be on the team as our Forensics/Criminalist Agent.-

-Alright. Well, I'll do my best, but Zilvex MIGHT be willing to lose all of his hard earned Australium weapons for a nude, so I highly suggest you watch your back, especially with cameras and your personal tech. We'll be over in an hour.-

-Alright then Silvex. See ya in an hour-

 **~Xeno's POV, Terror Canine Base~**

"OI! Where is that Demo when you need him mates?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know Xeno" Flame said "Maybe you should go look for him no?"

"Alright you wanker, I'm going" I said as I left the mess hall..

"Yeberagher ass is grass upon the brass man,... Bonke heva seendlin…" A drunk voice sounded out from the Demoman's room

"Oh bloody hell, this is going to end badly" I said quietly to myself as I walked towards the Demoman's room. I knocked on the door.

Hades is laying in his bed. The room reeks of alcohol, and gunpowder.

"HEY WANKER! Open up the bloody door." I yelled at the door. 

There is the sound of a crash, followed by what sounds like a struggle. After a moment, Hades opens the door. "What do ye want, ya bloody camper?"

"Oi! Just because I'm Australian doesn't mean I'm a Sniper mate. I'm the weapons expert. Anyways, heard ya bombed Adventure Bay's City Hall. Ended up killing 14 AND forced the disbanding of ta pesky pack of mutts known as ta PAW Patrol." I said as I stood there.

"Damn bloody Rrrrright I did," The demolitions expert smiled, a flashback in his eyes, rolling his R's.

"I know where one of those mutts is located mate" I said happily. "In fact, I ran away from him before he could catch me"

"Oh yes, the new Zealander ran away from a Paw patrol fucker, what a BRAVE effort for the team,""

"OI! I am not from New Zealand. I'm from Sydney, Get it right ya bloody wanker. Anyways, that wasn't the point. The point is…. You remember the Shepherd yes?"

"OF course aye do, you'd think i'd get amnesia from all the gunpowder i inhale,"

"He's now a K-9 Officer in Adventure Bay. As for the others, I really don't know mate. They could be ANYWHERE in the world."

"Whatever, what do ye want ME to do about it?"

"What? Not allowed to tell my best mate about a confirmed location of one of those pesky mutts?"

"OF course ye would." Hades said chugging down some more of his bottle of alcohol. "Ahhh, Me bottle of scrumpy!"

"Oh you and your bloody alcohol Hades. Anyways, you coming to ta mess mate?"

"As long as Flame keeps his bloody flares to himself, the last thing I need is another explosion rocking the base," Hades said heading to the Mess hall

"Hey mate. Flame is our drug and weapons smuggler. And what the bloody hell do you mean by flares?" I asked as I walked besides Hades.

"Well, well, well. About time Mr. Drunk came out of his room." A black, white, and red wolf said.

Hades chugs the last of his alcohol, and Smashes the bottle over the wolf's head.

"YA BLOODY BLOCKHEAD!"

The wolf growled "Is that anyway to treat your superior Hades? After all I am the second in command here. Besides it was a JOKE!: The wolf grumbled to himself

"Woah cool yer jets both of ya. Come on Shadow" I said

"I'm fine. Just get in the mess hall you two" Shadow ordered as he walked away.

"Fucking higher ups get to do whatever the hell they want," Hades grumbled.

"Can't do anything about it unfortunately" I grumbled as I walked to the Mess Hall

Hades merely sits at a table, not bothering to grab any food.

"SHIT! I gotta get going on that smuggling run or Ajax will have my ass" Flame said as he ran out of the mess hall and into the vehicle depot and hopped into their drug and weapons smuggling car.

'Sheesh bloody wanker needs to learn better time management. I wonder what happened to his brother Vulcan?' I thought as I grabbed food for Hades and myself.

Hades is dead asleep when I returned to our table.

'Oh well. I'll leave his food in front of him' I thought as I put the food in front of him and I started eating quietly.

Hades slowly wakes up. "Mppph take you down to the pain train station in train town…"

I rolled my eyes "Eat Hades."

Hades eats while mumbling unintelligibly.

'Seriously this wanker needs to lay off on the scrumpy' I thought to myself as I kept eating.

"Just a one eyed, bloody monster, god damnit," Hades mumbles, clearly having his daily hangover.

"Ya ain't a bloody monster Hades, ya just have…..anger issues mate." I said trying to be helpful.

Hades only mumbled more as he finished his food, Threw the plate away (Or tired to), and walked off (In a wobbled manner, in which he could barely stand.)

I chuckled to myself as I threw my plate away too and went to my room for the night.

 **A/N: Hey guys the CyberWolf here. Hoped you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter to CSIU. As you may have noticed three new OCs not owned by me is joining on the action. *chuckles* Anyways, Hades, Silvex, and Zilvex are owned by SilverWolfandMagentaKitty, my boyfriend by the way. Flame and Shadow also made an appearance in this chapter. Be on the lookout for chapter 5. The CyberWolf is out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**~Shadow's POV, TC Base, Undisclosed Location~**

"AJAX! Why hasn't Flame returned from his smuggling run?" I asked.

"Probably got caught up with things. You know the drill. He has to get across the border without getting caught. Things like this take a while," Ajax replied quietly

"Right, but still he was a little late leaving the base though, that Dalmatian needs to learn better time management. Anyways, but you're not gonna believe, but we have a confirmed location of one of the Ex-PAW Patrol members. Chase still lives in Adventure Bay" I said happily

"I'm pretty sure they all still live in Adventure Bay. The question is where they live. We know where that idiot traffic cop is, but we still don't have a clue where the others are."

"Yea, except rumor has it, the idiot traffic cop is actually a K-9 officer now," I said

Ajax shook his head with frustration. "That's going to prove difficult for us, but I think we'll still manage just fine."

"I know we will, but the idiot Dalmatian we have needs to shape up," I said.

"Leave him to me. If I can't set him straight, then no one can."

"Understood, sir" I said.

"Alright, return to your duties. I've got deals to close," Ajax ordered.

"Yes sir" I said leaving Ajax's quarters as I heard the smuggling car returning.

"I'm back with the weapons from the Mexico Branch, sir" Flame told me.

"Excellent, but go speak with Ajax." I said as I walked away.

Flame sighed as he walked to Ajax's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Ajax said from the other side of the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Flame asked as he entered and stood at attention

Ajax looked up at him. An annoyed look portrayed over his face. "Where the hell were you?"

"I had to go to Mexico, sir. Had to wait for like five hours while they went to find a translator for me. You know I don't speak Spanish" Flame said

Ajax shook his head in annoyance. "Whatever, how did the shipment go?"

"Without a hitch, sir. I have the cargo in the car. Lucky no cop was on me," Flame said.

"You're damn lucky. I'd have denied association with you had you been captured."

"Sir, with all due respect, my brother doesn't know I'm here and he's a cop" Flame said.

"Who is your brother?"

"Vulcan" Flame said.

"The Cyberwolf?!"

Flame nodded.

"First, the idiot traffic cop becomes a K9 officer and now I am told that your brother is a cop as well." He stands up and walks up to Flame. "If you weren't important to this operation, I'd have killed you already. Keep that in mind."

Flame gulped "Yes, sir" He said nervously.

"Good, now unload the shipment and help out where you can. And if I were you, I'd find a new way to get across the border. Make a deal with the cartels or something? TIme is money and right now, I've spent a lot of both."

"Yes sir" Flame said as he left Ajax's quarters now thoroughly scared.

"I hope that bloody Smuggler comes back" Xeno said to Hades.

"Calm down Aussie. Flame's always been back on time" Zero said.

"OH YEAH AMERICAN? How about the fact that the bloody stupid Dally can't even stick to a bloody time table! He left here an HOUR late!" Xeno roared at Zero

"So what's your point Aussie?" Zero asked.

"MY POINT is that the bloody stupid Dalmatian Flame can't even remember to go out on a bloody smuggling run. We need these weapons and drugs that he smuggles. How the bloody hell do we make the money to keep this operation going, mate?" Xeno said agitated.

"Right, but we can't kill him. He's too important to this operation" Zero said.

"Well he's wasting our time and money, mate" Xeno said

The bickering goes on for quite some time until Hades stands up.

"OI!" He shouts

"Yes, Hades?" They both say..

"You two are a pain in the neck yourselves! I'm bloody drunk, and I can 'ear your bickering clear as day!"

"Well tell that to the Aussie." Zero said

"Oi, come here you bloody wanker" Xeno said as he tackled Zero.

Hades goes over and separates them. "Now shut up and bloody stop the bickering, before my ears won't be the only thing bleedin' tonight!"

Zero and Xeno stop fighting.

Hades drops them roughly, and mutters something about youngsters as he goes off to find more of his scrumpy.

* * *

 **~Vulcan's POV, his house, Adventure Bay, 17:00 a couple days before going to the Academy~**

I was waiting in my house. I had just my shorts on and was showing off my muscular body.

The sound of a car pulling up on the street can be heard outside

"Ahh they're here, should I put a shirt on?" I asked myself

"I want you on your best behaviour Zilvex."

"No need to tell me twice," Came a rumbling reply.

I went to go put a shirt on and went to the door. And waited for my visitors to come to the door.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said as I opened the door.

Silvex and Zilvex walk in. "Nice place you got," Silvex said.

"Thanks Silvex" I said "Anything to drink?" I offered

"Just water is fine," Silvex said taking a seat in the living room. Zilvex is wandering around, admiring the house

"Alright" I said going into the kitchen and grabbing Silvex a water bottle and myself a bottle of Dr. Pepper and sitting down in the living room.

"So you're going to be the Director of this CSIU?" Silvex asked

"Yes, Mayor Ryder offered me the job, although I thought he would've offered Chase the job first" I said.

"Really?" Silvex said, sipping from his water

"Yeah, it's weird. I thought for sure he was gonna ask Sergeant Chase to be the Director, given the fact he was the pup that he trusted the most." I said

"Hmmm," Silvex thought hard. "Well anyways, what the plan for tonight?"

"Well, I've been thinking…..it might be a good idea to have a mate" I said.

"A Mate?" Silvex asked

"Well, one can't be alone forever now can he?" I asked.

"True," Silvex agreed

"Well, to tell you the truth, i've been thinking about…..Zilvex"

"Really?" Silvex said, looking around for his brother. He wasn't in sight

"He's probably looking around the house. Only rooms he can't access are my office and my room" I said.

"I guess, but why him? I was afraid you'd be a bit upset after our first meeting,"

"To be honest, I was never upset." I said.

"Really?" Silvex said bewildered.

"Yeah, I've never met someone who was so into Technology." I said.

"Yea. It's all he's ever wanted to do all his life, something with technology. He's a wiz at it, and an expert hacker, i've already told you." Silvex said

"And what better canine to have as a mate then a CyberWolf?" I asked.

"True," Silvex said. "But are you sure about this?"

"Come on Silvex, are you saying it's a bad idea?" I said taking a sip of my soda.

"Will you have the time to spare for him? Especially when the CSIU Starts?"

"I will make time if necessary Silvex" I said.

"Well then, all that's left is to ask him out?" Silvex said

"Yep, HEY ZILVEX! Come in here please" I said.

Zilvex walks in. "Yea Vulcan?"

"Umm…...wannagooutwithme?" I said in one breath very nervously.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zilvex said

I took a deep breath "I asked if you would like to go out with me" I said more relaxed.

"You mean…?" Zilvex said, his heart beating faster.

"Yep, I wanna be mates with you" I said getting up and moving closer to Zilvex.

Zilvex grinned widely. "You mean it?"

I nodded and grabbed Zilvex and gave him a quick kiss.

Zilvex blushed. "Amazing,"

"There's plenty more from where that came from Zil" I said.

"Can…" Zilvex blushed. "Can I see it again?"

"My room" I said.

Zilvex nodded. "Well… I'll be here if you need me," Silvex said

"Alright Silvex" I said as I picked up Zilvex and carried him to my room.

Zilvex giggled,

I put Zilvex on my bed as my Cybernetics were exposed.

Zilvex eyes them, licking his lips, his hands feeling the muscular cybernetics

"you like what you see babe?" I asked Zilvex.

Zilvex nods with a smirk

I moved closer to Zilvex and kissed him deeply.

Zilvex kissed back. "I can't believe im going to be mates with a robot...or, what are you exactly?"

"a CyberWolf. Half Cyborg and half wolf." I said.

"Cool," Zilvex said kissing Vulcan

"Indeed it is. Just one thing though, Zilvex."

"Yea?" Zilvex asked

"Keep your paws off of Scott. The one you need is right here" Vulcan said.

"Right, i'll try. For you," Zilvex said

"Don't make me go Director Vulcan on you" I said teasingly.

Zilvex giggled. "Just lemme give my cyber mate some TLC, I know all machines need to keep treated with love and care," Zilvex said licking Vulcan's cybernetics, loving the taste of the steel

The licking of my cybernetics caused me to moan out happily.

"Mmmmmm, Steel," Zilvex said licking the cold metal more

"Whatever you're doing, DON'T stop please" I said while moaning.

Zilvex licks the metal even more, in love with the taste and smooth feeling of it

"Maybe I should introduce Sergeant Chase to your brother?" I said

"Oh, PLEASE DO." Zilvex said, stopping the licking. "I have never seen anyone more lovesick than him over Chase!

"One sec, how about you call Chase?" I suggested handing him my phone

Zilvex takes it and dials Chase's number in a speed Ihad never seen before. "Hello? IS this Sergeant Chase?"

"Yes this is Sergeant Chase, How may I help you today?" Chase asked.

"What do I say to him?" Zilvex asked Me

"Tell him that you have someone that wants to meet him" I said.

"I have someone that wants to meet you." Zilvex said doing a very good voice impression of Me.

I chuckled

"Oh well, who is this person?" Chase asked.

"He's at my house, are you busy? He'd like to meet you right now."

"No, I'm not busy Captain Jay. Remember you gave me the evening off?" Chase said.

"Right. Will you come over please?"

"Of course, I'll be right over" Chase said.

Zilvex then hung up. "Ohhhh SIlvex is gonna be so surprised,"

"Yep. Don't tell him though babe. I wanna see his face when he sees Chase" I said

Zilvex nodded, and putting down my phone, he licks the steel of my Cybernetics again.

The sirens of Chase's cruiser could be heard as he pulled up to the curb.

"Ah he's here babe" i said moaning slightly

"Do we watch?" Zilvex asked

"oh yes, but let's not make it obvious we are" I said "I soooooooo wanna see this"

Zilvex nodded with a huge grin.

I get up and go to the hallway so that i can have a perfect view of Chase and Silvex.

There was a knock on the door.

Zilvex joins me, as Silvex gets up and goes to the door. He opens it, and is quite shocked to see who's on the other side.

"O-Oh, evening Sergeant Chase," Silvex said meekly.

"May I come in?" Chase asked.

"Of course," Silvex said opening the door for him

"wow, such a gentleman." Chase said as he walked in. "So ummm Where's Captain Jay?"

"He's uhh… Busy, at the moment," Silvex said blushing lightly.

"Oh are you saying he found a mate?" Chase asked chuckling

"Yea, he did. My brother," Silvex said

"Nice. Anyways you never introduced yourself" Chase said

"Oh, well My name's Silvex. I'm an Engineer, but work for me is hard to find these days. Vulcan's given me hope for one however,"

"oh so you're gonna be on the team?" Chase asked.

"You know about the CSIU?" Silvex asked

"Yeah, he asked me and a fellow officer, who by the way, is an Ex-Marine. I've known about the CSIU for awhile. By the way, I'm bi." Chase said.

Silvex blushed more, "He's asked me to be the lead Engineer, and my brother to be the Hacker of it," he said. 'Gosh he's cuter than I remember,' He thought to himself

'oh wow he's cute when he's blushing. Ah what the hell? Let's date him' Chase thought as he pulled Silvex in for a kiss.

Silvex went wide eyed as Chase kissed him, and he returned the kiss

"That's a keeper," Zilvex snickered quietly, having taken a picture with his phone

"Send me that pic. But what are you gonna do with that pic?" I asked quietly

"I would like to go out with you Silvex" Chase said happily.

"Ahh. w-well… Okay!" Silvex said, blushing still, but happy.

"Ohhhh nothing," Zilvex snickered as he emailed it to me

"I knew Chase was bi" I said snickering as well

"So, babe, what do you wanna do?" Chase asked.

Silvex sat down, and motioned for Chase to sit next to him.

"Alright, let's give the love birds some privacy," Zilvex said, licking the cybernetics on my neck.

"Agreed, back to my room, and babe, I could make a separate room for Silvex and Chase" I said.

Chase sits by Silvex.

"That would be nice, Our house isn't really… acceptable in my terms," Zilvex said leading me back to the bedroom.

Silvex grabs Chase, and proceeds to make out with him.

"If you don't mind living with me, of course" I chuckled

Chase makes out with Silvex.

"Ngh…" Silvex moaned. "M-m-maybe we should take this somewhere else?"

"Of course not," Zilvex said. "I'd love to learn a lot from you, Especially how a Cyberwolf is in bed," he winked

"Oh, you are such a naughty one" I said chuckling. I went to my computer and gave access to Silvex and Chase to bedroom 2

"I agree Silvex" Chase said

"My house?" Silvex asked

"I'm waiting…" Zilvex said

"actually I think Vulcan has a second bedroom here" Chase said

I go over to Zilvex. He waited until i was on the bed to start licking the steel of my cybernetics again.

"I think we should give him, and Zilvex some privacy too," Silvex said.

"Nonsense. I'm sure your brother is going to want to live with Vulcan." Chase said.

I moaned happily.

Zilvex happily keeps licking the steel. "So how is a Cyberwolf in bed?" He asked, kissing me.

"Well, if you say so," Silvex said kissing Chase again

"Let's go babe to the second bedroom" Chase said

"oh you wanna find out?" I suggested.

Zilvex nodded. "I'm going to freak if you've got a steel bone," Zilvex said giggling

"Lead on," Silvex said

Chase nodded and led Silvex to the second bedroom.

I pointed to my crotch which oddly looked like steel.

Zilvex gets under me, and i can feel his tongue on the steel down there. "Mmmm, tastes even better."

Silvex follows close behind Chase…

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. It wasn't always steel down there." I said

"Really?" Zilvex asked, curious

"Yeah, believe it or not, it used to be all wolf…...until some idiot officer shot it off during a mission by accident" i said.

"Ouch…" Zilvex said

"Yeah it hurt like a bitch. Had to take the day off and come here. There is a room in this house other than my office that is off limits for now. It's my lab. Where it rebuilt my cock but it's steel now." I said

"Really?" Zilvex was greatly fascinated upon hearing that. "So does that mean you have, like enhanced control over it? Like size and stuff?"

I nodded "base size is 20" though" I said

Zilvex drooled thinking about a steel cock that size.

"You ok?" I asked

… "Oh wha? Oh, yea… i'm fantastic…" Zilvex mumbled as he licked my crotch plates again

"Go ahead babe. Pleasure your CyberWolf mate." I said

Zilvex licked more, eager to see my steel cock.

I moaned as I grew harder.

Zilvex licked his lips seeing it, and began sucking on the tip of it.

I moaned louder and grew harder to my base size of 20".

Zilvex licked up and down the entire length. "Sooo tasty… I love it,"

"Well too bad you never got to taste my natural Wolf cock." I said

"Vulcan," Zilvex said. "I don't mind, and no offense, I don't care." HE said, thus making me realize he was a hardcore technosexual. He sucks harder on my steel cock.

I moaned louder.

"Question…" Zilvex asked while sucking me off. "Are your balls technological too?"

"Yeah, always have been. That's how i was able to control my natural cock size as well." I said

Zilvex seemed amazed. "Can I tell you a secret Vulcan? I've told no one this, not even Silvex,"

"Sure. I'll keep it a secret" I said

"I've always wanted to be a cyborg, though I think that wouldn't be a surprise to Silvex," Zilvex whispered in my ear.

"A Cyborg? Are you a full Husky?" I asked

"Yea," Zilvex replied, one of his hands seemed glued to my steel cock

"Well, if we get your brother's permission, I can make you a CyberHusky." I said

"REALLY! YOU MEAN IT?!" Zilvex asked, hyper excited

I nodded "Anything for my mate" I said .

Zilvex surprised me with a very deep kiss

I kissed back, completely surprised by the sudden kiss.

"I love you," He moaned, grinding his cock against mine.

I moaned. "Hmmm I wonder what it would be like if we we're both steel down there?" I wondered

"Well, maybe you should at least save this night, cause this is the only night i'm gonna be 'in the flesh' shall we say?" Zilvex said as he went down and sucked my long steel cock again

"Good thing, my body has a memory storage unit." I said

"Then better record this night," Zilvex said sucking more and more of my cock

I chuckled "way ahead of you" I said.

Zilvex began deep throating my steel cock with a little trouble, but he seemed determined to make me feel good. Which was exactly what he was doing.

I was lost in bliss as Zilvex deepthroated my cock.

Zilvex sucked more and more

I moaned louder as my body records everything.

Zilvex keeps on sucking the 20" length of steel that was my cock, like it was the best lollipop in the universe.

I keep moaning loudly and let slip that I once was a member of the CyberWolves Clan.

"There's a clan of Cyberwolves?"

"Yeah but i got kicked out for being gay…" I said sadly.

"Oh, well, that sucks," Zilvex said, and resumed deepthroating hard.

"Yea it does." I said moaning.

Zilvex kept sucking, and sucking, and sucking me hard,

I was getting close to releasing.

Zilvex could feel this and sucked more wondering what Cyberwolf cum tasted like

I released my cum into Zilvex's mouth.

Zilvex didn't swallow it right away to taste it.

"So how does it taste?" I asked.

Zilvex gulps it down. "Amazing. But then again, that's cause I like the taste of iron." He said

"or any metal for that matter" I said chuckling.

"True, does my cyberwolf want anymore of this flesh tonight?" Zilvex asked

"how about that fleshy ass of yours?" I asked.

Zilvex grinned. "Oh yes please, I wanna feel that steel inside me," He said getting up and showing his butt to me.

I slowly pushed my steel cock into his butt.

Zilvex moaned and shivered happily feeling the cold steel in his ass. It felt good.

I noticed it.

"Ohhhhhhh yea, nothing like steel up the ass," Zilvex moaned

"someone is loving this aren't they?" I asked teasingly.

Zilvex nodded with a grin

I go hard and fast.

Zilvex moaned happily. "Yea! Wreck my ass with that steel tool!"

I smirked "was already planning on that" I said as I go harder and faster.

Zilvex moans louder and louder

I keep going until i knotted Zilvex and came hard into Zilvex's ass.

Zilvex howled, feeling the steel knot pushed into his asshole. He came all over my bed as he squirmed.

After a while, my knot soften as i pulled out.

"Holy fuck… Sex with a machine is the best…" Zilvex panted.

"Correction, half machine." I said .

Zilvex rolled his eyes. "Alright, half machine, but still amazing to be fucked by steel," Zilvex said kissing me deeply

"I agree. It was fun to fuck my soon to be CyberHusky" I said as i slowly drifted off to sleep.

Zilvex cuddled with me as I drifted off, he didn't shiver when his skin touched the cold steel of my cybernetics.

* * *

 **~Silvex's POV, Vulcan's House.~**

I feel excited and nervous, thinking how lucky I am to finally be with Chase.

"Look babe, the second bedroom has a paw print scanner" Chase said.

I look at it closely. "Hmm, high tech indeed. This would be something my brother would better understand though."

Chase places his paw on the scanner and it accepts it 'ACCESS GRANTED' the screen said.

"Nice," I said walking in after Chase.

"Yeah. I wonder if Vulcan added our prints in his system?" Chase said.

"Maybe," I said sitting on the bed. "Sooo…" Geez, I knew all about the light stuff, but knew nothing about 'faster' paced action.

"I can tell you're worried about something Silvex" Chase said as he sits next to you.

"Just… a little nervous," I said, not wanting my anxiety to ruin our experience.

"Tell me why you're nervous. To tell you the truth this is my first time." Chase said

"It's mine too," I admitted.

"So then let's make this a good time for the both of us." Chase said.

I nod with a smile, and kiss him again.

Chase deepen the kiss and made it slower.

I moan more, feeling the heat build up in my groin. I pant a bit.

"You're panting ok?" Chase asked

"Yea… Just, a bit hot," I said, kissing more

"Ok" Chase said as he resumed the deep kiss.

I kissed him more until my pants grew uncomfortably tight, i groaned a bit

Chase removed my pants for me as he kept kissing.

I sigh in relief, now in my gray boxers. "Thanks,"

"No problem babe" Chase said.

I kept kissing Chase until i noticed his pants were tight too, and he was hot in his uniform. "Here, lemme…" I said undressing him

Chase sighed in relief as he showed off his dark blue boxer briefs.

I giggled at his behaviour. "Got big junk in the trunk Officer?"

He nodded as he took off his shirt. "I'm 13." He said

Silvex blushed. 'So big!' I thought,a little intimidated. "Well… I'm only 11","

"Hey, 11 ain't too shabby." Chase said as he pulled off his boxer briefs.

I pulled my boxers off as he eyed Chase's sheath , thinking how big Chase would be.

Chase got on top of me and moved his sheath in front of my mouth.

I gave it a few test licks, then licked it more when I discovered it tasted good.

"So does my Engi like the taste?" Chase asked.

I could only nod as I licked his sheath more

Chase could feel himself hardening as he licked Silvex's sheath.

"Ahhhhhh…" Silvex moaned feeling Chase's tongue. His tip exposed as he felt himself grow hard. He kept on licking Chase's sheath.

Chase moaned as he was fully hard and kept licking.

I moaned loudly, very hot as I took Chase's huge length into my mouth and sucked on it.

Chase moaned as he sucked on my tip.

I moaned with him as I sucked his tip slowly, new to this kind of thing.

Chase sucks slowly.

As do I, enjoying the taste of his cock, and the oral pleasure I was receiving.

Chase slowly sucks inch by inch.

I can feel him taking more of me in his mouth, so I do the same, his cock feels so warm!

Chase sucks the entire length of my cock as he moans

I moaned in return as I was sucking all of his cock now. First time, and im able to deepthroat thirteen inches.

"Damn Sil" Chase said as he moaned louder.

I smiled, and sucked more, eager to please Chase.

Chase was throbbing as he was getting ready to release.

I feel myself throb as I suck harder, moaning

Chase moaned as he released into my mouth as he continued to suck.

I gulped the cum down, moaning at the taste, and cumming into Chase's mouth as I slurped his down.

Chase gulped down my cum. "How was it?" I asked him

"Awesome babe" Chase replied

I smiled. "Well that's good, What's next?" I asked, still hot, and still having strange urges.

"Well, i was gonna wait to take your virginity for when you were ready…..." Chase started

"Virginity?" I asked

"this is your first time no? Have you been fucked before?" Chase asked.

I shake my head no.

"That's what virginity is. You're considered a virgin until you get fucked by a guy. At least for homosexuals it is." Chase said.

I think i've heard that term before from Zilvex, I just didn't know what it meant till now. "Oh, well yes, I am a virgin then." I hesitate a bit on the next question. "Will you… take mine?"

"Only if you're ready for it. I don't wanna rush you into it." Chase said nuzzling me.

I murred. "Yes, please. I've loved you since they day I saw you… I want you to be mine,"

"Then can I have the honor of you taking mine?" Chase asked while blushing as he mounted me.

"Of course," I said, shivering a little, feeling the warmth of his tip against my asshole.

"Ready?" Chase asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

Chase slowly pushed his hard cock into my tight ass. I squirmed from the warmth, and gasped at the size, I felt so full! "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase…" I moaned

Chase chuckled as he slowly thrusted in and out as to not hurt me.

I panted and moaned. This felt soooo gooood! I kept moaning his name, squirming in pleasure

Chase was moaning my name as he fucked me. A few minutes later, he pushed his knot into my ass as he howled and came hard and laid on top of me.

"Oh Chase," I moaned feeling his cum inside me, It was warm. "I love you, please don't pull out?

Chase didn't pulled out as he deeply kissed me "I love you too, my Engi." He said as he drifted off to sleep still inside me.

I murred very happily, cuddling him as I too fell victim to the sandman...

* * *

 **~Chase's POV, Adventure Bay Police Department, Break Room, the day before the Academy was due to start ~**

"I'll tell you what Atlas, this year's Cadets had better be better then last year's. Ugh, worst month of my entire career" I complained "Captain Jay had to dismiss quite a few of the Cadets."

Atlas nodded. "I'm with you there. If these cadets are any bit like last years cadets, some of them won't live through the first night."

"True" I said chuckling "Actually, I've heard they made some changes this year."

"About damn time," Atlas said. "They've been meaning to do that for months."

"And I heard that two of the Cadets get a spot on our squad." I said "But we won't find out which two until the final week of Basic Training." I said.

Atlas shrugged. "Smart, but it's going to be annoying as hell."

"Hey, it'll be worth the wait though. Heard Captain Jay is going to be the one picking them." I said happily "The two that get picked get two weeks of Advanced Training."

"I guess that's a relief," Atlas sighed

"Something wrong, my friend?" I said putting my mug down and placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Who else do you trust with picking the two cadets?" Atlas asked seriously.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else but Captain Jay, since he is the leader of the Blue Shield Squad" I said.

"Exactly my point. I might of thought Jay was an asshole at first, but now…..I look up to him. I trust his judgement and his judgement only."

"Yeah you guys got off on the wrong foot, but now look at you two. Teammates in the most elite squad on the force and future CSIU Teammates as well," I said.

Atlas chuckled. "I still can't believe that he is a Cyberwolf, even to this day. Who'd have thought of something like that?"

"No one but I got a feeling he's already recruited the full team." I said "Especially another CyberWolf."

"It'll be interesting to see who else he recruits."

"Oh I heard him talking about a black Lab named Tom. Heard he's going to be one of the Cadets" I said

"Can't wait to meet them. I'm ready to get this CSIU thing started. I am feeling so impatient."

"Patience is a virtue you need to learn, Atlas." I said "We have to wait until the Mayor gets his inheritance, then we'll have enough money to start it."

"Oh trust me. The military killed my patience for everything, so you'd best get used to it," Atlas chuckled.

I punched his arm playfully "Oh I will" I said.

Atlas stared at Chase. "Remember what happened the last time you hit me?"

"Hey, learn to play a little jeez" I said.

"Sorry, you know that the military killed my sense of humor. I almost got picked to be a senior drill instructor at Camp Pendleton, but I respectfully declined."

"So you could pursue police work?" I asked.

"Yep. Wanted to be a cop since I was a little pup."

"That's great, but why Marines?" I asked

"I met recruiters from all the branches. I received nothing but lies and deception from all the other branches, but the Marines. So I joined the Marines. Besides, they're the toughest branch and they have the coolest dress blues ever."

"Oh I bet" I said chuckling "But why didn't you join the force until just recently?"

"I had to be in for eight years before I could get out. I only got out a few months ago."

"Oh makes sense Atlas" I said.

"Yeah, anyway, I'd best get back to my duties. I may have made amends with Jay, but if he finds me slacking, my ass is toast." Atlas froze for a second. "Not trying to associate that with him being gay or anything."

"I wasn't going to say that, and anyway, it's our afternoon off" I said.

"I guess that's true. Well, I'm going home. I feel gross and I need a nice cold one and some television."

"Alright Atlas. See you after the Academy tomorrow" I said.

Atlas waved his goodbye and left, leaving Chase alone in the break room.

* * *

 **~Chase's POV, K-9 Academy, Adventure Bay~**

A couple of days after his visit with Vulcan, Tom was on his way to the Academy to enroll in the Police Force, riding his skateboard.

"I can't believe I finally get to work with Chase! At least I hope I do." Tom said to himself.

The Academy loomed closer as Tom approached the gates. A German Shepherd K-9 Commander was waiting at the gates for the new students.

Tom rolled up to the gate and stopped before stepping off and putting his skateboard to the side.

"Tom reporting for class, sir!" Tom said respectfully.

"Welcome Cadet Selbe, i am Commander Ralph Johnson. I assume you are here for the month training for the K-9 Unit of Adventure Bay?" Ralph said.

"Yes sir." Tom said.

"Alright follow me and i will show you your dorm room. And then your classroom" Ralph said. "You are the first to arrive early, Cadet Selbe. Normally cadets get lost on their day of the Academy. I see you already mastered the 'sir' part. Any higher ups you speak to always say 'sir' or 'ma'am'." Ralph explained to Tom.

"Understood, sir." Tom said as he followed Ralph while he pulled his board with him, thanks to a rope he attached to it in case he needed to walk with it.

They reached where the male students dorms where. "You won't have to worry about sharing the dorm with another male. Here we separate the male students from the female students. Each dorm is situated to fit the student's personal needs. Each dorm has a bed, a closet to put your uniforms in, a desk for doing any classwork that isn't practical. In other words, theory work. Majority of the Training is practical. The theory part is to help you understand what being a K-9 officer is all about, Cadet Selbe. Also each dorm has their own private showers and bathrooms." Ralph explained further.

"Sounds cool!" Tom said with a smile as he walked with Ralph.

"Very" Ralph said as he led Tom to his classroom. "Go ahead and find a seat, Cadet Selbe. Your teacher will be here soon." Ralph said as he left back to the gates.

"Thank you, sir." Tom said as he went in and took a seat up front.

Vulcan walked in after five minutes.

Tom looked back as Vulcan walked in.

"Hello." Tom said as he smiled.

"Oh good thing you're here Tom. Now come up to my desk before the others get here. I want to tell you something" Vulcan said

"Okay." Tom said. He then walked up to Vulcan's desk.

"Now, that we are here in Class, you are to address me as Captain Jay. Ok?" Vulcan said.

"Understood, Captain." Tom said.

"Alright Cadet Selbe, you may return to your seat." Vulcan said as he wrote down the lesson plan for the month.

Tom returned to his seat and waited patiently waited for the other students to arrive.

"He's my teacher? Wow!" Tom thought in his mind.

The others arrived and Vulcan turned to the students. "Hello and welcome Cadets to Basic Training. I am Captain Vulcan Jay and leader of the Blue Shield Squad. Now, during the training, you are to refer to me as either Captain Jay or just Captain. Is that clear?" Vulcan said

"Yes sir!" said Tom and the other students.

"Good, I expect every cadet here in this classroom on time. I have had to dismiss a couple cadets last year from my class because they were always late." Vulcan said

"Understood." said Tom and the other students.

Vulcan cleared his throat.

Tom and the other students got focused and listened to Vulcan.

"Alright, over the month i have you here, you are gonna learn about the different cases we handle as well as weapon training. At the end of every week, will be simulated missions designed to test what you learned." Vulcan said

Tom then raised his paw.

"How will we know if we passed the tests?" Tom asked.

"An excellent question. Your score during the missions determine whether you pass or fail the test. But during the final week, this is the most crucial week. During this week, i look at everyone's test scores at the end of the week and from there decide who goes on to join my squad. Don't worry, more then likely, all of you will become an officer. However, the two cadets i deem worthy of the chance to get into the most elite squad of the Police force will be given two weeks of advanced training." Vulcan said

Tom listened intently as Vulcan answered his question.

"Sounds challenging." Tom said.

"Exactly. We try to push the Cadets to do better. This year's batch gets this incredible opportunity." Vulcan said.

Tom smiled as he continued to listen.

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention who was on the squad. Sergeant Chase of the ex-PAW Patrol and an officer named Atlas." Vulcan said.

"Wow. Working with Chase would be awesome!" Tom thought in his mind.

"So, here with me today watching over the training this week is Sergeant Chase." Vulcan said as I walked in

Tom and the other students watched as Chase walked in.

"Wow. This is so cool." Tom said to himself.

"Hello Cadets. I'm Sergeant Chase. i was invited by Captain Jay to oversee your training. I however am staying for the whole month." I said.

Tom and the other students listened as Chase spoke.

"So let's go over this week's cases. Murder and Robbery." I said.

Tom opened up his notebook and started taking notes.

At the end of the class, Vulcan said to Tom to stay after for a little.

Tom did as he was told after putting his notebooks into his daypack.

"How was your first day Tom?" Vulcan asked.

"I really enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to what's going on this month." Tom said.

"that's good. However, I would like you to meet Sergeant Chase" Vulcan said as he pointed at me. I came over to where Tom and Vulcan where.

Tom smiled as Chase walked up.

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant Chase." Tom said as he held out his paw.

I shook Tom's paw. "Same to you Cadet Selbe. and yes I was part of the PAW Patrol as the police/super spy pup"

"Oh, yes. I remember. I've heard a lot about the PAW Patrol. I was sad to hear when you all disbanded." Tom said.

"However, you do know this job is only until the CSIU has started. We will be going through an intensive six month training program." I said

"Six months of training? Wow. Sounds even more challenging, but if I make it, I can do it." Tom said.

"That's because we will be dealing with the world's biggest threat, the Terror Canines." I said

"I heard about them. Captain Jay was telling me a little bit about them." Tom said.

"I did. But they are the world's most hated organization, but there is no counter-terrorist force" Vulcan said

"I look forward to being on the team." Tom said.

"And we look forward working with you, Agent Tom." me and Vulcan said.

"Thank you." Tom said as he gathered his things.

"See you tomorrow Cadet Selbe" I said

"See you tomorrow. Nice meeting you, Sergeant Chase." Tom said as he left the classroom.

* * *

 **CyberWolf A/N: Hey guys, the CyberWolf here bringing you the fifth chapter to CSIU. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. One side note though, I decided to add some romance into the story. Please read and review. I just wanna take the time to once again to thank my collaborators on this story, SilverWolfandMagentaKitty, my boyfriend, TomCat549, and of course AtlasWolfActual. The CyberWolf is out.**

 _ **Lines:**_

 _ **CyberWolf: Shadow, Zero, Xeno, Flame (TC SIC, Mission Planner, Weapons Expert, Drug/Weapons Smuggler), Vulcan (Captain and leader of the Blue Shield Squad), and Chase (Sergeant and SIC of the Blue Shield Squad)**_

 _ **SilverWolf: Hades (TC Demo Expert), Silvex, and Zilvex.**_

 _ **Atlas: Ajax (TC Leader) and Atlas (Officer in the Blue Shield Squad)**_

 _ **TomCat549: Tom (K-9 Academy Student), Academy students.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**~9 pm, K-9 Police Academy dorm rooms~**

Tom was in his dorm room, trying to do his homework before bed. He decided to take a break.

"Well hello, handsome." Tom said to himself as he walked up to his mirror.

There was a knock on his door. It was Vulcan standing on the other side

"Yes?" Tom asked as he flexed his muscles.

"It's Vulcan. Can I come in?" Vulcan asked

"Sure." Tom said.

Vulcan opens the door and sat down on Tom's bed "So how the studying going, Tom"

"Oh, good. Just taking a break." Tom said.

"hmm and who was there selling the board? Was it Rubble?" Vulcan asked

"Yes." Tom said as he nodded slowly.

"Oh, good. Just taking a break." Tom said."I see. Listen, Can I ask why you were living on your own?" Vulcan asked

"My parents died a few months after I was born, and then I began looking for a place to live. So I ran and wound up here in Adventure Bay." Tom said.

"ahhh makes sense." Vulcan said

"Yeah. It's been tough being on my own. Scary too." Tom said as he lied on the bed, now tired.

"Have you thought of moving in with a friend or something Tom?" Vulcan asked

"I wanted to, but I was afraid of being rejected." Tom said.

"Rejected?" Vulcan asked

"I have no friends but you and Chase." Tom said.

"I see" i said"I just wish I had more help with my house." Tom said.

"like what?" Vulcan asked

"Just getting the roof completed, the windows and doors fixed." Tom said.

"You need help?" Vulcan asked

"I did have a little bit of help, but after the bombing, I've been having to do it on my own. I didn't gone out in public since the bombing." Tom said

"Why is that?" Vulcan asked

"I was afraid of being found by the TCs. And I'm poor." Tom said

"Can I ask why you were afraid?" Vulcan asked

"I don't want to be forced into joining their ranks." Tom said as some tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Thank god they didn't find you before I did." Vulcan said as he wiped the tears off Tom's cheeks

"Yeah. And you remember that recycling bag with my crushed cans in them?" Tom asked.

"Yeah why?" Vulcan asked

"I take the bags to the recycling center and that's how I am making money." Tom said

"I see. It'll be extra money when you start your job as a Police officer" Vulcan said

"True. That's also how I got my skateboard." Tom said as he pointed to the yellow and black skateboard.

"Wait a minute, I recognize those colors. Yellow and black? That's Rubble's old board" Vulcan said

"Yep. I bought it at a yard sale a few months after the bombing. That's how I get around besides walking." Tom said.

"Interesting. Where was the yard sale?" Vulcan asked

"It was near City Hall." Tom said.

"hmm and who was there selling the board? Was it Rubble?" Vulcan asked

"Yes." Tom said as he nodded slowly.

"I wonder why Rubble would sell that board, he loved it" Vulcan said

"If he found a new job somewhere, he probably wouldn't have time for it, and he must've hoped that someone would love it as much as he did." Tom said.

"Ahhh makes sense Tom" Vulcan said

"Yeah. I also use it to transport the groceries that I buy, thanks to that rope on the front of the board." Tom said.

"Ingenious, really." Vulcan said amazed

"Thanks." Tom said before standing back up and going back to his mirror.

"Well I'm sure you got a lot on your mind right now, so I'm just going to go back home" Vulcan said getting up "Lights out by 11 pm, Cadet Selbe"

"Yes sir. Hopefully one of these days I'll have the future I've always dreamed of." Tom said.

"Oh wanna tell me?" Vulcan asked

"Meeting a really pretty and sweet girl, ask her to be my mate, and then have a family of my own. That's also why I was flexing." Tom said as he sighed dreamily.

Vulcan chuckled "I have a mate already"

"Well, I'm happy for you, Captain." Tom said.

"Can you keep a secret? Chase and I both have mates...guy mates" Vulcan said

"G-g-g-gay mates?" Tom stuttered.

"I'm sorry..." Vulcan trailed off reaching for the door knob

"I...didn't know. Sorry if I hurt your feelings." Tom said.

"It's fine" Vulcan said. "You didn't know and Chase is actually bi"

"Oh. Well, either way, I'm happy for both of you." Tom said.

"Thanks Tom, but all the same, keep it quiet" Vulcan said

"You have my word. I promise." Tom said as he moved his paw across his mouth.

"Good. I'll see you at 9 am sharp tomorrow morning." Vulcan said

"Yes, Captain Jay, sir." Tom said as he went to finish his studies for the night.

"Good Night, Cadet Selbe" Vulcan said as he closed the door

"Good night." Tom said. He then finished his studies, brushed his teeth, and then went to bed.

 **~The Next Morning, 9 am~**

Vulcan was already at his desk

Tom walked in moments later.

"Alright Cadets, take your seats" Vulcan ordered

"Yes sir!" said Tom and the other Cadet students as they sat down.

"I trust you guys all did your reading on the Murder cases?" Vulcan asked

"Yes Captain." said Tom and the other students.

"Good then today we will be doing a practical lesson. Solving a murder 'case'. It's just a simulation" Vulcan said

"Oh cool!" Tom thought in his mind. The other students chatted amongst themselves in excitement.

"One of you will be chosen at random as the 'killer' and another one will be chosen as the 'victim' "Vulcan expalined "The rest of you are 'officers'. Your job is simple, catch the killer"  
"Catch the killer." Tom repeated to himself.

"How are you going to do this? Simple, work together to find evidence. Like fingerprints and DNA." Vulcan added

Tom and the other students copied down Vulcan's instructions into their notebooks.

"Good, now before we begin this exercise, I want you all to greet each other"

Tom and other students got up and walked around, greeting each other.

"Everyone know each other?" Vulcan asked

"Sir, yes sir!" said Tom and the other students.

Vulcan instructs all 16 cadets to close their eyes as he chose the killer and victim. The killer was the female boxer named Leni and the victim was a male german Shepherd named Delta, but the cadets didn't know who was chosen

Tom also kept his eyes closed as he waited.

"Alright you may open them. Cadets, the killer has struck and murdered one of your fellow Cadets. But which one? Well, everyone must work to discover the identity of your 'murdered' friend. Be cautious, the killer is among you."

Tom and the rest of the Cadets opened their eyes and began working on solving the 'murder'.

"Here we go." Tom said to himself.

Leni was doing everything to avoid to get caught

"Captain, I believe I have the name of the Victim" Tony said

"Go ahead, Cadet Tony" Vulcan said

"Sir the cadet that was 'murdered' was Cadet Delta, sir" Tony said

"Good Job, Cadet Tony. Cadet Selbe, do you have the name of the 'killer'?" Vulcan asked

"I'm testing the DNA on the murder weapon now. And the result is...Leni." Tom said.

"Correct Cadet Selbe. good job everyone. Right now it's time for lunch. You guys have an hour. It's 12 pm, i want everyone back here at 1 am" Vulcan said

"Yes sir!" said Tom and the other students. They all then went to have lunch.

"Good work there, Tom" Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony." Tom said as he got his lunch.

"say you are a pretty cool guy. So is Captain Jay. Surprise no girl have picked him to be their mate" Tony said

"Thanks. Captain Jay is pretty cool." Tom said.

"You seem to know him pretty well" Tony said

Tom's eyes widened as he tried to find a way to not get in trouble with Vulcan

"We're...uh...just really good friends." Tom said.

"nothing wrong with that Tom. How did you hear about this?" Tony said

"The Academy?" Tom asked as he sat down.

"Yes" Tony said

"He...uh...came over to where I used to live and talked to me." Tom said. 'Oh, I hope I don't get in trouble.' Tom thought in his mind as he began eating his lunch.

"Oh lucky, wish I had the famous Captain Jay come to talk to me" Tony said

"We all have those lucky days." Tom said.

"Yep, you're a natural at this." Tony said

"Natural at what?" Tom asked as he continued eating.

"Crime solving. You figured it out quicker then any of us" Tony said

"I like "Cops" and I've seen some episodes of CSI, CSI Miami, and Law and Order." Tom said.

"Ahhh you sly Lab" Tony said

Tom snickered. "Good thing I put those notes to good use too." Tom said.

"Yep" Tony said "Captain Jay definitely wants us to learn eh?"

"Definitely." Tom said.

"So, wonder what Captain Jay has in store for us?" Tony asked

"Not sure, but I certainly can't wait to find out.

"Me either"

"I've been trying to live a better life after I lost my parents." Tom said.

"Sorry to hear that Tom. you see, I wanted to become a part of the PAW Patrol but I heard they disbanded" Tony said

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to join the PAW Patrol too." Tom said as he finished his lunch.

"Really?" Tony asked throwing away his trash

"Yeah." Tom said as he threw away his trash too.

"Heard it was the bombing that caused it"

"Yep. It was devastating." Tom said.

"14 deaths, several of them close to them?" Tony asked

"That's what I heard." Tom said.

"Yeah, news wasn't very specific on who's behind the bombing"

"That's the news for ya." Tom said as he began walking back to the classroom.

"Yep" Tony said as he sat down

"Well, nice talking to you. Be my friend?" Tom asked as he held out his paw.

"Of course, Tom" Tony said shaking his paw.

"Alright settle down, class" Vulcan said

Tom, Tony, and the other students did as they were told.

"Good so how was everyone's lunch?" Vulcan asked

"Just hit the spot." Tom said.

"Right you are Cadet Selbe, so what are we gonna do class? Hmm, perhaps a game of 'Mafia'? Hmm, I taught what was required today" Vulcan asked

"Mafia?" Tom asked himself.

Vulcan explains the rules of Mafia

Tom and the other students listened intently.

"Oh, okay. Got it now." Tom said.

After a few rounds, Vulcan sent the Cadets to their dorms as he leaves the classroom to go home to his boyfriend, Zilvex.

Tom went to his dorm room and fell asleep on his bed immediately.

"What a fun day." Tom said to himself as he fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey hey hey. Got a brand new chapter for ya pups out there of CSIU. Sorry about the late updates. Hoped you guys enjoyed and the CyberWolf is AUDI! Lol just had to say that.**

 ** _Vulcan, Tony: CyberWolf_**

 _ **Tom: TomCat549**_


	8. Chapter 7

**~Vulcan's House, 7 pm, Zilvex's POV~**

Vulcan was just pulling up in his driveway.

'Never thought I would connect with a student before.' Vulcan thought as he opened the front door.

I was fixing myself and Vulcan dinner as he walks in. "Hey love!" I called out

Vulcan walks into the kitchen. "Hey Zil. I talked with an Academy student today. Kid's a natural." Vulcan said as he kissed me. "What are you making for dinner babe?"

"Chicken cordon bleu," I said looking at the timer

"Oh fancy." Vulcan chuckled then he sparked from the leg. "Uhh excuse me for a sec" he said as he went to his lab to get his leg fixed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried as he limped off. Sparks were never okay in my book.

"Ugh never trust students with pistols that can't AIM for shit!" Vulcan said as his lab fixes his leg.

I still worry as I pull the chicken cordon bleu out of the oven and get the table set for four.

Vulcan came out minutes later with a working leg again "sorry about that babe. I think i need to teach the Students how to AIM!"

"It's okay, at least you're fine now," I say, as I go and knock on SIlvex's door. "HEY WAKE UP LAZY BONES!"

There's the sound of shifting and groaning. "We're coming!" A tired voice groaned out.

"No, i don't want to get out of bed. It's too comfortable." A second tired voice said.

"Yep, after dinner, perhaps a dose of loving?" Vulcan asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I said returning to the table. "If their dinner gets cold, that's on them, and not me."

Vulcan chuckled as he kissed me.

I kissed back for a moment, then sat down and helped myself to the food.

As did Vulcan. "So what did you do today love?" Vulcan asked after taking a bite

"Mostly just did my usual hacking and shit," I said. "There's gonna be a recession in the stock market soon. I don't think it'll affect the CSIU's development, but the economy is definitely gonna go downhill. I think we should invest in war bonds, the tension between Russia and Korea is definitely gonna escalate soon." I said, not revealing that the info I had was from a major inside trading group.

"I agree. The more money we get the better. I upgraded the tech in the Lookout Tower." Vulcan said, passing me a laser pistol. I take it and inspect it.

"Nice, Looks like a Capper." I said

"A capper?" Vulcan chuckled. "No. This is a military-grade laser pistol."

"Still looks like a genuine C.A.P.P.E.R," I said, stressing the periods and letters.

"What is that? Excuse my ignorance on that" Vulcan said.

"Laser pistol from a Game called TF2, play it all the time! Local champion right here," I said, managing to open the battery compartment and inspecting it. "You got the ammo system right too,"

"Well of course I did. I study my tech before I fuck around with it." Vulcan said.

"So you're gonna study me then? Figure all my little tricks and stuff? I got news for ya buddy, I'm like a wild animal when I get cornered. I'll punch ya straight in the gabba. Swear on me mum," I said snickering

"Oh now why would I study you? You're my boyfriend. I can get 'up close and personal' with you." Vulcan snickered back.

"Only because I wanna get up close and personal with you, sexy machine," I flirted back

"Bedroom, sexy husky." Vulcan smirked.

"Geez, you two are bad," Silvex said yawning as he walked in.

"Oh please! Like you aren't either! 'Oh Chase, hold me, Oh Chase, kiss me, Oh Chase, your so big~'" I said in a mocking tone, and laugh as he punches my arm, red in the face knowing that Chase heard it all.

Chase chuckled as he kissed Silvex as Vulcan leads me to our bedroom.

Silvex kissed back, I saw from the corner of my eye as I let Vulcan lead me to his bedroom. I grow aroused just thinking about his big thick steel tool…

Vulcan locked the door as soon as we got into the bedroom. Vulcan kissed me passionately as he slowly stripped out of his uniform.

I kiss back, in nothing but my boxers and pants, which are growing tighter by the minute.

"Join me" Vulcan said as he stripped naked as his hard 20" steel cock popped out.

God, look at it. SO beautiful. SO big. It's hard to believe its all mine as I strip down, my flesh 9" tool popping out.

Nine fucking inches.

I always felt that nine was small. Tiny. micro.

Sure, it could have been worse, but if you're going to be a classy fucker, you gotta have size, ya know? Hopefully, when I become a Cyberhusky, there;s something we ca-

Wait, the cybernizing! I forgot that!

"Well, once we get you Cybernized, you'll have control over your size" Vulcan said as he started licking my 9" flesh tool.

I will? Oh wait that's right, he said something about control of base size last night. I moan as he licks, but even though i'm horny as all hell, I can't get the thought of me as a cyber husky out of my mind. I need it now! "C-Can we do it now please?" I ask

"Ask Silvex first please." Vulcan said.

Fucking-! He's really gonna make 'dad' get all up in my face about it? I swear, Silvex is my brother, but he acts like an overprotective parent sometimes. He is never going to let this go through if he learns about it! "Fine…" I said getting my pants back on, and opening the door, leaving before Vulcan can say anything.

I'd be mad at him, but it's hard to be mad at the half-machine that gave you the sex of your life last night.

I walk into the living room to see Chase stradling Silvex as my brother does some kind of lap dance on CHase's lap. Geez, get a room you two. Oh wait…

"Get a room you two!" I said. Forgot to say it aloud,

"Z-Zilvex!" Silvex yelped getting off Chase, blushing as he tries to hide his raging tight pants.

Chase grabs Silvex and holds him close

"Vulcan said I had to ask slash tell you about the thingy about me becoming a Cyber-husky," I say. Silvex's response is what I expected it to be.

"WHAT?" Silvex asked

"Yea, he has a way of making me a cyborg," I said

"W-W-Well…! I uhhh…. Well…. Ah shit, ummm... " Silvex said.

This is one of those moments where he can't think straight,

Chase holds Silvex's paw, squeezing it tightly

This calms him a bit. "W-Well…" He said looking at Chase in the eye. A moment later, he says something, that for the first time in my life, left me at a loss for words.

"...O-Okay, go for it. If that's what you wa-want, then who am I to stop you?"

He's joking, right?

Right?

"You've come a long way, i've been there by your side since the day we were born, and while I am concerned for you… you have a life to live. You have a mte now, and you're going to be a big part of people's lives very soon. It's time I stop worrying so much for you… You've shown that you're capable of caring for yourself… so if you wanna be a cyber-husky… then by all means, as long as it makes you happy, then i'll be fine with it."

Chase smiled "Because no matter what, you are still brothers at the end of the day, right babe?" Chase asked Silvex.

Silvex nodded, and I run to him and hug him.

"Th-Thank you," Is all I can even say, before running off back to Vulcan's room.

Silvex smiled, then turned to Chase. "Now where were we~?"

Chase smiled "You were giving me a lap dance" Chase chuckled

Vulcan was jerking off while waiting for me.

"He said yes!" I said as I walked in

Vulcan jumped and sprayed cum all over himself. "W-well that's good news babe." Vulcan said happily as he goes to wipe himself clean.

I laughed. Did he just cum from surprise? Never heard that before, I wait till he finished cleaning himself.

Vulcan pulled on his pants and lead me to his lab. Vulcan placed a paw on the paw scanner and the door unlocked.

I feel my mind draw blanks upon seeing all the tech.

"Connor, set the Cybernizer to Husky." Vulcan said to the robot helper.

"Yes, sir." Connor the robot said and started setting up the Cybernizer for me.

Excitedly, I wait for Vulcan's command. This was his zone.

"Sir, the Cybernizer is primed for cybernizing the Husky." Connor said as he stepped away from the Cybernizer.

"Excellent, Zilvex. Step in. Now, one question, you want a steel cock?" Vulcan asked as he stepped to the control panel.

What kind of question is that? "Yes!" I said stepping into the chamber

Vulcan set the Cybernizer to change my cock into a steel one like his. Vulcan looked at me. "You ready babe?" Vulcan asked with his paw on the lever that starts the process.

I nod my head. I'm ready.

Vulcan pushed the lever down, starting the process of Cybernizing me. That's the last thing I can remember before my vision blackens, and then I black out.

 **~After the Cybernization of Zilvex, Vulcan's POV~**

I pushed the lever back up and opened the chamber door after the machine finished the Cybernization of Zilvex. I laid him on the table near the Cybernizer. I hooked him up to my computer and compared his new stats after the cybernization.

/Bringing up before and after stats of Zilvex Knyght./

I looked over the stats.

/Stats before Cybernization/

/Strength level: 2

/Cock was cybernized. Length has not been modified.

/Both arms, right leg, left eye, abdominal area, and right hand have been cybernized.

/Vital organs have either been not modified, adjusted to new mechanical systems, or replaced by electrical drives easily accessible and repairable.

/Cybernization complete.

/Key features being installed; Wireless access to entire system, Wireless access to any electronic system with no security system, Hacking software version 4.021,

/All software has been installed. Current status: OFFLINE.

/Command prompt: Modify status to ONLINE/ I entered into the computer.

/Activating systems, administering micro shocks to stimulate Consciousness of the brain…

ZIlvex's head sparked a bit as he woke up. "Myyyyyy heeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

/Warning, Vocal cords were not completely cybernized! Adaption methods have failed! Proper function of vocal cords is temporarily unavailable, please troubleshoot for further options.

/Command Prompt: Troubleshoot Vocal Cord Failure/ I entered. 'Damn it! Okay Vulcan calm down. This same thing happened to you. Just relax and follow what the computer says.' I thought as I wait for a response.

/Analyzing malfunctions and/or errors.

/Vocal cord error found. A detailed report will be provided shortly.

/…

/Data logs show Vocal cords were to be cybernized. However, config file(s) 317, and 1010 are corrupt, thus halting the cybernization of Vocal cords during cybernization process. Manual recoding of config files is required, and a repair cybernization process is recommended.

/Warning, subject's base cock size was lost due to an unknown error that terminated upon completion of cybernization. Please enter a new base cock size, after admin approval has been provided, and all previous errors and malfunctions are fixed/resolved to avoid creating further technical difficulties.

/No further errors/malfunctions found. Troubleshoot command auto-deactiviated.

/Command Prompt: Open Vocal Cords config files 317 and 1010 for manual recoding/

/Warning, requested config files are root dictionary files. Admin approval is needed to proceed.

I sighed as I entered the password for admin approval. /Admin approval has been given. Proceed with manual recoding of Vocal cords config files 317 and 1010/

/Deleting old code, please type in new code commands. Warning, wrong or incorrect commands may lead to the flie(s) being corrupted, which may results in error/malfunction of the cybernized, which may cause disablement of various organs/limbs, and in major cases, death.

I made sure to put in the correct code commands making sure that none were incorrect or wrong as I knew if I messed up here, Zilvex could lose more than just his voice.

/Save changes to config files 317 and 1010?

/Yes save changes.

/Changes saved! Please conduct repair cybernization process on all subjects who were cybernized with the old config file(s), should the new ones be updates and/or fixes to malfunctions/errors. Stand-by mode activated.

I put Zilvex into the chamber for the repair Cybernization process and did it and then after it rehooked Zilvex back into my computer /Command prompt: scan for errors/

/No errors found, Vocal cords are online again. Base cock size missing, please enter new base size…

/Base cock size: 15 inches.

/please re-enter base size, and admin password.

I re-entered 15 inches and put the admin password in.

/Base cock size has been saved. Future changes will require admin approval. Auto stand-by activated.

Zilvex's crotch pulsed with sparks as a steel sheath took shape.

I smiled. /Change Status to Online now/

/Activating…

"Ohhhh my head," Zilvex groaned waking up, properly this time.

"Sorry it took awhile babe." I said as i turned off the computer and un-hooked Zilvex.

"How long was it… oh yes… oh fuck yes!" He said, slowly realizing he was a cyber husky now

/Warning….LOW BATTERY! Subject_Vulcan_Jay/ My warning system had gone off as I was at 10%. "Fuck….I really need to find a way to get rid of this damn thing…." I said.

"What?" Zilvex asked

"For some reason, when I was…..CONNOR!" I said as realization set in.

"Yes sir?"

"DID YOU SET THE CYBERNIZER TO GIVE ME A BATTERY?!" I yelled at him.

He nodded "Sorry sir."

"Babe, hook me up to the Cybernizer. Only way to get rid of the battery unit in me" I said.

Zilvex nodded, and got me hooked po real quick. He also figure out how to work the machine pretty fast too.

"Okay, when I give the signal, activate the machine. Now it might knock me out for a couple minutes. If that happens, just hook me up to the computer and command prompt it to turn me back on." I said

Zilvex did so

I gave the signal for him to activate the machine.

Zilvex nodded and activated the Cybernizer

As soon as the Cybernizer was activated, I blacked out.

 **~Time-skip to after the Battery Removal from Vulcan, Zilvex's POV~**

After that process, I took Vulcan back to his bedroom.

Vulcan slowly woke up and the first thing he noticed was he was in his bed with his Cyber-Husky mate next to him.

"Hey sunshine," I smiled

"Well, hello there my sexy cyborg mate" Vulcan smiled as he kissed me.

I kiss back, feeling fatigue settling in. The cybernizer probably took a lot out of me. I feel myself drifting off to sleep…

 **~Silvex's Bedroom, Vulcan's house, Chase's POV~**

I smiled as Silvex led me to his bedroom. I enjoyed that lap dance he was giving me before Zilvex came in to ask him a question.

"I still can't believe he wants to be a cyborg. I knew he loved tech, but I never thought about what he'd do with the opportunity like this," Silvex said to me as he opens the door. He actually prefered to be a sub in a relationship

"Well, all I can say is that if he loved tech so much, he's probably been wanting to be a cyborg for quite some time." I said as I locked the door and kissed Silvex.

"Nnngh," Silvex moaned as he kissed back. He is so adorable sometimes

I chuckled as I kept kissing Silvex, slowly stripping naked. He helped me undo my uniform before taking his own clothes off. "S-So what do we do this time?" HE asked meekily

I think about it for awhile as I placed my paw onto his sheath. "We could try a 69." I suggested.

"Okay," He said blushing as he sat on the bed. "I'll still take your virginity, right?"

"Yes, babe. You can still take mine" I said as I sat next to Silvex.

Silvex smiled nervously, and kissed me again

I continued the kiss as I bend over the bed for Silvex. He's fully hard as he lines up with my butt. "Ready?" He asks.

I nodded as i try to relax for him. He pushed in slowly, rubbing my shoulders as he does so. "Ahhhhh…" HE moaned

I moaned slightly in a mixture of pain and pleasure as I was super tight. "Please be very gentle babe" I said to Silvex.

Silvex nodded as he pushed all the way in, and then stayed there, lying on me. He was moaning pretty loud, guess he really loved the feeling.

I moaned in pleasure once I got used to him being in me. I was wanting him to start thrusting into me.

"Y-You good babe?" HE asked a moment later. I could feel his cock throbbing inside

I nodded "Go ahead babe. I'm good now"

He smiled lightly, then closed his eyes and moaned as he thrusted in and out of me very slowly.

I moaned in pleasure every time he thrusts into me. "Ahhh babe. You can go faster now" I tell him

SIlvex nodded, his eyes still closed as he goes faster now.

I moaned louder really enjoying the sensation of being fucked by a guy.

SIlvex grabbed my hips and goes faster now, moaning loudly now.

I pushed back into his thrusts while clenching my ass around his cock tightly.

"Ch-Chaase…" He moaned, panting as he went faster

I loved it when he moaned out my name. I started pawing myself as he fucks me. My husky mate moans my name more as I feel his cock throb hard in my ass. "F-Fuck…" He panted

"Do it, knot me please" I begged Silvex.

He howled, and pushed his knot into me hard, cumming shortly after.

When I felt him cum, I cummed all over myself from pawing myself off. He came for a good chunk of time before he finally stopped and laid on me now, panting. "Oh holy fuck, that was awesome…"

"Yes it was. I agree with that babe. Fuck no wonder you like being fucked. It feels like heaven." I blushed as I said that.

Silvex just murred as he hugged me tightly.

I murred back as I cuddled Silvex slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey there guys, finally managed to get a chapter out for CSIU. thanks for waiting guys. CyberWolf is out.**

 ** _Vulcan, Chase: CyberWolf_**

 ** _Silvex, Zilvex: SilverWolf._**


	9. Chapter 8

**~7 am, K-9 Police Academy dorm rooms~**

Tom was asleep in his dorm room, trying to get some extra time of shuteye before class started.

Tony was getting ready for class, almost sad that is the last one before they became full on officers.

Tom's alarm then went off. "Aw, come on. Really? I was having the best dream ever." Tom groaned as he turned off his alarm and got out of bed.

"Hey Tom? You ready?" Tony asked as he knocked on his door.

"Yes. I will be in a moment." Tom said as he got dressed.

Tony was excited. Today they were going to find out which two pups would be joining the Blue Shield Squad

Tom came out of the room moments later. "Hey, Tony. How are you, buddy?" Tom asked his friend.

"Excited!" Tony said.

"So am I. Also kind of nervous too." Tom said as he and Tony walked to the classroom.

Vulcan was there with Chase

"Morning, Captain Jay and Sergeant Chase." Tom said as he respectfully saluted both of them.

"Ah good. Everyone is here." Vulcan said

The entire class then waited for instructions.

"We're actually here for another reason. Welcome to the final day of the Academy."

The entire class clapped and cheered.

"Can't believe we all made it this far." Tom said to himself.

"Now, congratulations to all of you. But today's the big day!" Chase said

The entire class listened to what the two teachers had to say.

"That's right. We have decided to select three of you."

'Three?' Tom thought in his mind as the other students conversed about what they just heard.

"Yep. Cadet Selbe." Vulcan said

Tom smiled as he stood up.

"Cadet Silverstone." Chase said to Delta.

Delta stood up and joined Tom up front.

"And Cadet Bluestorm." Vulcan said pointing to Tony.

Tony smiled as he joined Tom and Delta up front.

"Congratulations you three. You're being inducted into the Blue Shield Squad. Now go get your uniforms. Cadets Silverstone and Selbe a word in private." Vulcan said

Tom and Delta did as they were told after getting their uniforms.

"So, I'm put you two together on my Squad because I have my eyes on two potential CSIU Agents" Vulcan said

"Who are they, sir?" Tom asked.

"You and Delta" Vulcan said

Tom looked over at Delta. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Tony...I might add him later on." Vulcan said

"Understood, sir. Tony and I have become really good friends." Tom said.

"I know. That's why I chose you three."

"And we're honored to be a part of the Blue Shield Squad and the CSIU, sir." Tom said.

"It will be an honor to work with you three" Vulcan said

"Thank you, Captain Jay." Tom and Delta said

"Go join the Cadets outside"

Tom and Delta did as they were told

 **~9 am K9 Academy Courtyard~**

Vulcan was standing at the podium as Chase was standing by the badges

The cadets waited excitedly

"This is it, Tony. The moment is finally here." Tom said

"Yep." Tony said "the moment we worked towards the past six weeks"

"Cadets, today you walk out of this Academy not as Cadets but as officers. It had been an honor to have been your teacher and I am looking forward to working alongside you guys." Vulcan said

The cadets saluted their teachers. "Thank you, Captain Jay and Sergeant Chase!" The cadets said

They started calling the Cadets to come to get their badges

One by one, each Cadet came up and got their badges.

Vulcan shook hands with each of his new officers

 **~after the graduation ceremony~**

"Well its about time we had a full class graduate"

"Yep. There's a first time for everything." Chase said

"Speaking of, due to your help with this year's class, i would like to make you a lieutenant." Vulcan said

Chase smiled. "Me? Really? Well...thank you, Captain."

"No problem Lieutenant Star" Vulcan chuckled

Chase smiled. He knew he made his boss happy.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey hey pups sorry about the long silence before updating this story. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the latest Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

***WARNING: MAJOR Bloodshed in this chapter. You have been warned*  
~TC Headquarters~**

Shadow was pacing back and forth in his office waiting for Zero to give him the details of their next mission.

"Shadow, here is the mission dossier from our mission planner" Flame said as he handed the folder to Shadow.

"Thanks ya useless log. Go make yourself useful and go tell Hades to get his explosives ready and get our weapons ready after that"

"Yes sir" Flame sighed as he did what Shadow asked. Flame was used to the abuse given to him but was thinking about ways to get out of the TCs. He was kidnapped when he was sleeping and was separated from Vulcan since he was 9.

He knocks on Hades door nervously. He could never expect anything from the scotsman. "Hades, Sha-" Flame didn't even finish when he heard the outburst.

THere was a small explosion, followed by a very drunk voice exclaiming "That wasn't supposed ta' happen!"

Flame rolled his eyes "Just get your damn explosives ready for the mission." Flame said through the door. "Drunk Scotsman" he said under his breath.

Hades opened the door lightning quick, his fur black from the explosion. "Mission?"

"Yes Mr. Tyson got our next mission ready. We're going to Times Square in New York."

Silence.

"Hades?" Flame asked turning his head in concern as the demo expert normally wasn't this quiet.

What happened next went by very quick.

 _ **"Time to get bluttered!"**_ The wolf jeered very loudly, and he swung around to head back into his room. Of course, he forgot he had a bottle of scrumpy in his hand, which hit Flame's head quite hard. The door slammed as the demoman proceeded to make a racket, assumingly getting dangerous bombs and explosives ready.

"GAH! Damn it Hades!" Flame said as he clutched his head which was bleeding from the bottle hitting it. "Where is that damn Medic when you need him?" Flame vented as he ran to the infirmary to get patched up.

The Terror Canine certainly had a lot of… interesting, people. A drunkard for the demolitions expert, and a… bloodthirsty cyborg for the combat Medic.

"Just patch me up so i can do my job…" Flame said.

"Dummkopfs! You are trying my Patience!" The Medic, known as Zhadex, grumbled as he went about his task. "How did Zis happen anyway?"

"That damn drunk Hades. Hit me in the head with his bottle" Flame grumbled.

"Gah," The german cyborg grumbled. "Ze healing leaves little time for ze hurting." He said as he bandaged up Flame's head

"You always say that" Flame said "thanks anyways Zhadex."

"Ja, Ze healing is not as rewarding as ze hurting." Zhadex said as he got back to his work. "Archimedes! Where are you?"

The dove cooed from his perch.

"Am i discharged Zhadex?" Flame asked.

"Da," Zhadex said.

' _DO you ever worry that you might be going mad?'_

"Well, not worry. I mean, I'm not up at night about it." Zhadex said. Of course it was to himself, making himself look insane in front of Flame

'Okay this guy is insane' Flame thought as he walked out

Hades was singing away in his workshop. Drunk off his ass, as usual.

Flame rolled his eyes. How the hell did he get on this team again? He makes his way to the armory.

Much later, Hades is ready with his Grenade launcher and his explosives.

"LETS GO LADIES! We're on a tight schedule!" The voice of Shadow said. Tonight was New Year's Eve. "we need to terrorize Times Square before the ball drops in an hour. Flame where are our damn weapons?! I thought I told you to have them ready!" Shadow said as he slapped Flame across the face.

Flame yelped in pain "Sorry sir. I'll go get them." He said as he dashed off to get to the weapons.

Hades was there as well, all the explosives ready, as well as Zhadex, who was ready to assist the team should things get bloody for the TC.

"Guys, we need to ease up on Flame. The kid's only 20 for god's sakes" Zero, their mission planner said.

"Whatever. Ajax is getting tired of Flame's mess ups. He's a liability to us." Shadow said.

Flame came back with their rifles and pistols. "Here are your weapons" He said as he handed them out.

"Alright, everyone into the trucks! MOVE IT!" Shadow ordered.

Hades stumbled into one of them, drunk as usual. Zhadex mumbling about a useless team, gets in next to the demoman.

Flame and Shadow got into the truck with the medic and the demoman and gave the order to start driving towards Times Square.

 **~Times Square, New York City. 11:30 pm EST, December 31st, 2016~**

"Hades, get into position near the ball. Wait till 11:50 before detonating the explosives." shadow ordered. "Flame and soldiers create a perimeter, Make sure the citizens can't leave the area."

Flame only nodded.

"Aye!" Hades said as he headed off with dangerous bombs in tow.

Shadow was going for a massive impact here. Since it was New Year's Eve, it was jammed packed, which was perfect for causing a lot of damage to the population.

"Heh heh!" Hades chuckled setting the bombs in place, just at the base of the ball tower.

"In position Shadow sir!" A Soldier said.

Shadow checks his watch. It took them 16 minutes to get everything ready. "4 minutes Hades!" Shadow said through his headset.

Flame was nervous. He was the abused member. His deepest wish was to be reunited with his dear brother. But he needed to think of a way to get out without raising suspicion of him defecting..

"Ayeeeeee it's yeeadddy!" Hades mumbled through his headset

Shadow checks his watch one last time. It said 11:49 pm about to hit 11:50 pm "3. 2. 1. HIT IT!" Shadow made the signal to Hades to blow the bombs.

"KA-BEEEWM!" Hades said hitting the detonator

The explosion cause the tower to fall onto the ground shattering the crystal ball into a million shards. The shards were raining down onto the scattering crowd that tried to escape but couldn't due to the TCs perimeter.

"Oooooh they're going to had to glue you back together, IN HELL!" Hades jeered as the tower collapsed

"Let's put these civies out of their misery." Shadow said.

Hades gets out his grenade launcher. "You're all bloody dead!" He said as he fires his custom made weapon, shooting out incinarary pipe bombs

By midnight, those that were trapped in Times Square were dead.

"Hahaha! Happy new years fuckers!" Hades roared, blood stained his face and uniform.

"Eins, zwei, drei... Ugh, I do not think ve brought enough body bags." Zhadex said pulling his Bonesaw out of a police officer's head.

"Eh let's scram before we're noticed." Shadow said

"Let's beat it!" Hades said and made a run for the trucks

Flame, Shadow, and the soldiers got into the trucks.

But the New Year's Massacre was not the only famous attack done by the Terror Canines. There was a few others. Back in October of 2014, they even hit the capital of Japan, Tokyo. They were negotiating with the Japanese Premier to allow them a base of operations in the heart of Tokyo. Their ulterior motive of course was to launch terrorist attacks from the Japanese base all across Asia and Australia.

 _ **~October 10th, 2014. Tokyo, Japan. Imperial Palace~**_

 _"So what do my people get in exchange for providing a base for you TCs?"_

"Protection" Shadow lied through his teeth.

"Ah yes I'm afraid you are lying, Mr. Moore and therefore, you have been dishonorable. I will have no further negotiations with you."

"Then watch your people suffer, Premier Cheng." Shadow got up. " ?"

" _Commence ze bloodshed?" A voice crackled through the radio, followed by drunk singing. "Shut up herr Hades! Wait for my signal!"_

" _Yes. Commence Operation: Bloodbath." Shadow said through his headset. He grabbed the Premier and tied him up and turned on the TV so he can watch his people die._

 _Several TV's were live footage of several locations of Tokyo, and almost instantly, violence and bloodshed broke out._

 _One area had civilians mowed down my mini-guns and bullets. Another had more burned alive with flamethrower-wielding TC soldiers._

 _Hades, the head Demoman, was of course, blowing up building left and right in the heart of downtown Tokyo. The police force were instantly wiped out as Zhadex, the medic, had his special device, a gun that healed targets with a surgical implant RIGHT next to their heart._

 _ **"Oooooooh they're gonna find ya all dead in the alley, with cats lickin' at ya!"**_ _Hades cackled, explosions rocking the ground, building collapsing, and people dropping dead left and right._

"Had Enough Premier? Or shall we continue burning your city to the ground?" Shadow jeered.

"Please my people have suffered enough. Kill me please. Let me join them" Cheng begged.

" _Zhadex, finish killing the citizens of Tokyo. I have one more loose end to tie up" Shadow aimed his pistol at Cheng's head._

" _Herr Hades!"_

" _Aye wot is it doc?"_

" _ **PREPARE ZE NUKE!"**_

 _Hades laughed insanely. "Now ye talkin'! Who ready for Hiroshima part 2?!"_

 _Zhadex had all the soldiers evacuate as the train carrying the Nuke was charging towards the main station at the heart of the city._

"Zhadex where is the chopper?!" Shadow asked as he executed Cheng.

" _Should be there any…"_

 _The sound of a helicopter can be heard._

" _Herr Shadow, we will have communications cut off to avoid the UN tracing our tracks. Good luck!"_

Shadow cut his communication and jumped on the helicopter "Let's go pilot!"

The helicopter flew Shadow out of Tokyo just as the Nuke was about to hit.

 _Zhadex and Hades were on the TC's Private destroyer out at sea. "Can I detonate Godzilla yet?! CAN I?!"_

" _Shush herr Hades! On my mark… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!"_

 _The explosion rocked the entire earth and devastated everything within a 2,500 mile radius. Everything with 500 miles of the explosion instant evaporated from the heat of the explosion._

 _Shadow's heli arrived at the destroyer shortly after the detonation._

"Hope these pathetic fools like watching the Earth burn with radiation in the air." Shadow said.

Of course the Nuke being dropped on Tokyo caused radiation to be present in the air around the earth. Still to this day, Tokyo remains their most famous attack. They seemed unstoppable with no counter force to combat them. The Sydney Massacre was another major strike of terrorism.

 _ **~Syndney, Australia. April 16th, 2015~**_

 _"Three minutes and closing" a Bomber Pilot said to Shadow_

" _So uh...what exactly are we doing?" Hades asked_

"Doing what we do best. Terrorist attack on Sydney. Create as much debris and death as possible. Ajax's orders" Shadow said.

" _Hell yea! Total destruction!"_

"That's right. Operation: Total Destruction may commence." Shadow said as he landed in his helicopter, raising his Ak-47 that was smuggled by Flame. "Zhadex! Are you ready for ze hurting?"

 _"Can you feel ze Schadenfreude?" Zhadex said getting his weapons ready as he and Hades drop out of the Helicopter_

"Yep let's get the bloodbath on mates" Xeno said. "Never thought I would be attacking ma hometown." He walks with the TC soldiers, Hades, and Zhadex.

 _A few hours later the city of Sydney is smoldering ruins, corpses and smoke and rubble are all that's left._

"Excellent job boys. Let's head back to base." Shadow said.

"Thank god, I'm out of Scrumpy!" Hades mumbled

Shadow chuckled. 'That Hades and his scrumpy.' He thought to himself.

"Let's go!" Zhadex urged on the Heli

 **~TC Headquarters, March 5th, 2017 2 am EST~**

Flame has always been the underappreciated member of the TCs and he had quite enough of the abuse, both physical and verbal abuse. He has been separated from Vulcan since he was 9. Currently everyone was asleep. Except for the guards

"Everything is quiet around here" The first guard said.

The second smacked the first earning a yelp in response. "Of course it's quiet you idiot. It's two fucking am in the morning."

Flame pulled out a knife and crept behind the second guard and dragged him off and silently slit his throat. Flame wiped the blade of his switchblade knife on the now dead guard's body and flicked out the blade again as he went to the other guard. "The fuck you doing Flame? We're on the same side here"

"Not anymore" Flame said as he disarms the guard with a kick to his rifle which made it fly out of his hands. "I've put up with this abuse for too long. I'm done. Say hello to your friend in hell" Flame stabs the guard hard in the heart and twists the blade in his heart and then pulls it out to see the guard laying in a pool of blood. He wipes off his blade and puts it away. He hastily gets into a car that wasn't used for smuggling and tore out the tracker and threw it out the window. He drove off into the night, far away from the TC headquarters.

* * *

 **A.N: HOLY SHIT! That was a brutal chapter to write hehe. Get it? Cuz the TCs are brutal. Anyways hoped you pups enjoyed this crazy chapter. Zhadex is not owned by me. SilverWolf owns him.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**BEGINNING OF PART TWO**_

~Adventure Bay Police Department, 10 am~

Tom was at his desk, on his computer, trying to keep himself busy. "Hopefully I won't have a slow day today." Tom said as he took a drink of water.

Chase comes up to Tom. "Orders from the chief. Suspected murder attempt in the home on 2525 Thunderbird Lane."

"Alright. Let's go check it out. I'll inform Captain Jay." Tom said as he went to Vulcan's office.

"Officer Selbe, just the Lab i wanted to see. Come in and sit" Vulcan said warmly. "Chase, close the door."

Chase closed the door and Tom sat down like he was told.

"Chase gave us orders from the chief. Looks like a murder attempt." Tom said as he showed Vulcan the papers Chase gave him.

"Yes on a very important recruit to the CSIU." Vulcan said.

"Then with your permission, sir, I would like to take Lieutenant Chase with me to that address to investigate and find this recruit." Tom said.

"Then you're going to need these" Vulcan said as he pressed a button on his desk and out came two sets of armor armed with laser tech. As well as stealth tech.

"Oh, cool!" Tom said as he took a set of armor and went into a bathroom to change.

"These are official CSIU armor sets. I'm doing a test run with these two before we get up and running" Vulcan said.

"Thanks. I'll give Chase his." Tom said as he came out fully dressed in his new gear.

Chase takes his and got dressed as Vulcan handed them both laser Desert Eagles.

"Thank you, Captain." Tom said as he took his laser Desert Eagle and holstered it.

"Be careful you two. I'm getting word that there's TC involved in this."

"We will, sir." Tom said.

"Take the cloaked cruiser." Vulcan told them handing Chase the keys.

Chase took the keys.

"Yes sir, Captain Jay sir." Chase said.

"Go now Lieutenant Chase and Officer Selbe" Vulcan said dismissing them and was waiting for a call from the Mayor.

"After you, Chase." Tom said politely.

Chase nodded and went to the cruiser.

Tom followed and got into the passenger seat.

"Wow. I'm impressed!" Tom said as he buckled in and observed the inside of the cruiser.

After they took off, Vulcan received the call from the Mayor.

"Hello, Captain Jay." Ryder said.

"Don't you mean Director sir?" Vulcan asked nicely.

"My apologies, Director." Ryder said as he blushed.

"Anyways, Mayor. What can i do for you?"

"The time has come, Director. You may begin forming the CSIU." Ryder said.

"I'm guessing we have the necessary funds to begin?"

"That's correct, sir. By the way, how's Chase doing?" Ryder asked.

"He's fine. Marshall has been too busy to come collect his badge. I just sent Chase and Tom on a test run with our new armor."

"Sounds cool! I miss Chase. It's been so quiet sometimes over here at City Hall. Sometimes a little too quiet." Ryder said.

"Well, you were the only one for the job Ryder." Vulcan said.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully things will return to normal and the PAW Patrol can come back. But I know the pups will do their jobs well during this time." Ryder said.

"I haven't heard from my brother since he got abducted by those heartless stupid Terror Canines!" Vulcan flashed briefly red in anger.

"Who's your brother?" Ryder asked.

"Flame Jay. Last i heard he was running drugs and weapons for the TCs" Vulcan said as he pulled out a photo of him with his mother, father, older brother Helios, and younger brother Flame ''one Day dear brother, we'll be reunited. And bring justice to those who harmed you" Vulcan said quietly.

"Well, I will let you get back to work, Director. I will contact you when possible. Give the pups my love. Bye." Ryder said before hanging up.

Vulcan was left to his thoughts.

-2525 Thunderbird Lane, Adventure Bay-

"We're here, Officer Selbe. Looks like we're looking for a CyberWolf just like Vulcan." Chase said.

"Alright. Let's see what's up. Stay alert." Tom said as he pulled out his laser Desert Eagle.

Chase sniffed the air before growling "The assassin is still here. But there no scent of decaying flesh."

"That means their victim must still be alive." Tom whispered.

"Barely. I smell-" Chase gasped as he noticed the blue blood on the ground "CyberWolf blood."

Tom sniffed the blood too.

"Yep. This is it." Tom said.

"And the assassin's blood too" Chase said pointing to the red blood on the ground.

Tom readied his gun and knocked.

"Adventure Bay Police Department! Open up!" Tom said

"Tom the door's been busted open already." Chase noticed.

"Do you think maybe they want us to go in?" Tom asked.

"No but i don't like it." Chase said

"Stay on guard. This whole place could be booby trapped." Tom said as he cautiously went inside, weapon raised.

Chase perked up as he heard the assassin's screams get muffled "Go check it out. I'll go find Scott."

Tom nodded and checked all the rooms while listening for the muffled screams.

Flame, once he managed to get the TC dead, started wiping his bloody knife on the TC's dead body, which at a closer look, revealed that it was a blue and white husky.

Tom then came into the room.

"Sir, put the knife down and get on your knees! And put your paws on your head!" Tom said.

Flame had put the knife away and did what he asked. He gets down on his knees and put up his paws in surrender,

"What's your name, sir?" Tom asked with his gun raised.

"Flame Hellas Jay, ex Drug and weapons smuggler for the TCs. I defected from them"

"Chase, this is Tom. Come in." Tom said over the radio.

"Tom, get Marshall on the phone now. It's bad." Chase said.

"On my way over." Tom said before dialing up Marshall. "Wait in the living room and sit, Flame. Stay."

"Hello? This is Dr. Blaze, vet and EMT. How can i help you today?" Marshall said when Tom called.

"Hello, Marshall. This is Officer Tom Selbe with the Adventure Bay Police Department. Chase and I are investigating an attempted murder scene at 2525 Thunderbird Lane. We need medical out here fast. We have a victim that's hurt very badly. Chase, what's the victim's name?" Tom asked.

"It's him. The recruit. Hang on Scott. Help is the way." Chase said

"Try to stop his bleeding. I'm on my way." Marshall said.

"Will do, Dr. Blaze. Thank you." Tom said before joining Chase.

"We have to stop his bleeding, Lieutenant." Tom said

"I'm trying. Hmmmm, I got it. Get a bandage or something"

Tom did as he was asked and came back quickly before putting on gloves to keep his paws from being infected.

"It's going to be okay, Scott. I'm Officer Tom. We're going to take very good care of you." Tom said

"Th-the TCs….." Scott coughed.

"Easy, buddy. Stay still. Dr. Blaze is on his way." Tom said as he put the bandage on Scott's wounds.

"Oh crap" Marshal said as he came to the scene. Red and blue blood all over the house. The dead TC body.

"Marshall! Over here!" Tom said as he waved the vet over.

"Oh shit. This isn't good. He's very lucky." Marshall said.

"What's the damage?" Tom asked

"Both lungs punctured as well as his motor module has been shot to hell" Marshall said

"Can he be fixed?" Tom asked.

"Yes but I'm not a techie. The lungs I can heal but anything tech wise,,,,,,I can't fix."

"Chase, let's get him back to the station fast." Tom said.

"What about that Dalmatian?" Chase said pointing to Flame.

"He said his name is Flame Hellas Jay. Didn't Captain Jay say that Flame is his brother?" Tom asked.

"He did! Tom, we can't bring him in cuffed." Chase said

"Alright. Sorry about the scare, Flame. We're going to bring to the police station where you'll be safe."

Flame smiled as he nodded "I was too late it seems."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I could have prevented this happening" Flame said pointing to Scott.

"No you came just in time" Scott said leaning against Tom.

Tom kept holding Scott, keeping him propped up. "Marshall, can I ride in the back of your ambulance with Scott? I'll keep an eye on him so you can drive."

"Yes you can. Plus until I can get him to Rocky, he'll need the support"

"Okay. Let's get going then before more TCs show up." Tom said as he helped Scott up slowly. "Easy, bud. We'll assist you."

"Thanks. I was getting ready to go meet Vulcan but then that TC attacked me. But my question is why would Flame help me? I thought he was a TC."

"He said he has defected from the TCs." Tom said.

"Makes sense." Scott said as he scanned Flame with his cyber eye. "He's telling the truth."

"Alright." Tom said as he helped Scott into the ambulance.

"Want to ride in the front seat with me, Flame?" Chase asked.

Flame nodded and smirked "I managed to steal blueprints of their weapons and outpost locations"

"Good boy!" Chase said as he petted Flame's head gently.

Flame smiled and wagged.

Chase smiled and let Flame in and buckled him into the front seat. "There you go, buddy."

Scott's breathing was fluctuating.

"Thanks Mr. Chase." Flame said.

Chase smiled as he got in and buckled in before driving off. "You're welcome, Flame."

"It's okay, Scott. I'm here. Step on it, Marshall! His breathing is fluctuating." Tom said as he tried to help Scott control his breathing.

"We need to go to Rocky's garage." Marshall said.

"Okay!" Tom said.

"Chase, I'll drop Tom off after i visit Rocky to get Scott fixed." Marshall said.

"Roger that. I'm heading back to the station with Flame now." Chase said.

"Hehe tell Director Jay I'll be by to pick up my CSIU stuff." Marshall chuckled.

"Will do. And keep your paws on the wheel. Not your phone or radio." Chase snickered.

"They are on my wheel. I'm talking to you through a headset" Marshall said.

"Oh yeah. Hehe." Chase chuckled.

"Be safe Chase." Marshall said and ended the call. "We'll be at the garage in a couple minutes"

~Rocky's Garage, Adventure Bay~

Marshall pulled up to Rocky's Garage.

Rocky came out from under a car he was working on and gasped as he saw his friend. "Marshall!" Rocky said excitedly.

"Hey Mr. Fix-it!" Marshall giggled "How good are you with fixing tech?"

Rocky smirked. "Who says I can't?"

Marshall grabbed Rocky and kissed him quickly "If you can, I'll bottom for you tonight~"

Rocky kissed him back. "Challenge accepted, my dear Dalmatian. What tech needs fixing?"

Marshall motioned for Tom to bring Scott over.

Tom nodded. "Scott, do you want me to help you walk or do you want me to carry you?" Tom asked.

"H-h-h-help me please" Scott said through coughing.

"Alright. Save your voice. I've got you. Easy now." Tom said as he guided Scott inside.

"Oh my. This is going to be a lot of work. " Rocky said.

"He was a target for murder by the TCs. Seems like the TC was a Husky named Blizzard." Marshall said.

Rocky looked at Scott. "What's your name, buddy?"

"Scott Jones" Scott said as he got on the table "CSIU Forensics/Criminalist Agent"

"I'm Rocky. I'm going to take very good care of you and get you fixed." Rocky said.

Marshall gasped "That's why they wanted him dead. Because then their dastardly deeds would be revealed. The most serious of which was the nuking of Toyko, Japan" Marshall said. "They are also behind the New Year's Massacre in Times Square, the Attack on Sydney, and of course the bombing of City Hall here."

Tom gasped. "Wow."

"They are a formidable force its true" Scott said. "But that's why the CSIU was born. To fight back"

"I'm glad to be part of the team." Tom said.

"Course, Director Vulcan wants us to start our training."

"First things first, let's get you fixed." Rocky said.

Scott nodded and showed Rocky where the button to open his body was.

Rocky found the button and pressed it, opening Scott's body. "Oh wow, what a mess. I'm going to be doing some serious work on you, bud."

"Yea. That TC messed me up good"

"Scott, I know this may sound a little scary, but I'm going to need to shut you down for a while and put you to sleep." Rocky said.

"Flip the switch that says 'Power off' I trust you Rocky" Scott said.

Rocky smiled when Scott said he trusted him. "Thanks, Scott. Sweet dreams, buddy." Rocky then flipped the 'Power Off' switch.

Scott's body shuts down but not in death. It was more of a sleep mode. A Cybernetic being only dies when their power core gets destroyed and not replaced right away.

Rocky then got to work fixing Scott's body.

Most of his critical systems were damaged in the attack. They needed to be replaced.

Rocky kept at it, staying focused and working his butt off to get Scott back into top working condition.

"He'll be fine right?" Marshall asked Rocky, noticing that he was only half cybernetic but he had no heart.

"Yes. Once I get his heart reinstalled." Rocky said.

"Yea but its a power core not an actual heart." Marshall said.

"That's what I meant." Rocky said as he sat down, feeling a little stressed.

"Calm down babe." Marshall said.

Rocky took a few deep breaths and a drink of water. "How do you stay so calm when doing surgery, babe?"

"Because it's what I was trained for" Marshall said.

"I had no idea it was so stressful. I had actually never done 'surgery' on a Cybernetic being before. Yet somehow, I'm doing so well." Rocky said as he tried to calm his own breathing.

"Babe just deep breaths" Marshall said as he put his paw on Rocky's shoulder.

Rocky's breathing returned to normal and his stress went away as Marshall touched his shoulder.

"You can do it Rocky" Marshall encouraged.

"Okay. I will do this so I can go to Love Town with you." Rocky said as he got up.

"You already were" Marshall giggled.

Rocky blushed as he picked up his tools and got back to replacing Scott's power core.

The power core clicked into place.

"Yes! Perfect fit!" Rocky said happily.

"Everything looks perfect." Marshall said.

"Thanks. All I have to do is close him up, charge his systems, and then wake him up." Rocky said as he closed Scott's body and plugged in the charger.

"You forgot to flip the switch back on silly" Marshall giggled.

Rocky facepawed himself and reopened Scott's body and flipped the switch before closing again.

Marshall giggled "silly Mix"

"It's going to take a while for him to charge." Rocky said.

"Not really." Marshall said.

"Oh? How long then?" Rocky asked.

Scott woke up "like 5 mins. And I don't run on battery, Rocky. I run on sleep."

Rocky was startled. "Oh, hey Scott."

"Hehe you my friend need to do more research on cybernetic beings hehe" Scott said.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, at least I got you up and running again." Rocky said.

"Thanks for that my friend. Come Marshall, we are needed at the station"

"See you later, babe?" Rocky whispered.

"Ya know it~" Marshall giggled "Come Tom."

"Yes sir!" Tom said as he walked with Scott into the ambulance.

Scott and Marshall get in.

Tom did too and buckled in. "Let's roll, Marshall."

Marshall starts driving towards the station.

Tom and Scott rode along happily as Rocky got back to work on the cars he was working on.

~Adventure Bay Police station, 4 pm~

Marshall pulled up to the station

"We're back, Captain. And we have Scott, safe and sound." Tom said.

Vulcan was too busy hugging his brother after being apart from him for a long time.

"Awwwww, that's sweet." Tom said before letting out a sigh.

"Something wrong Tom? I'm sure Sonic is still alive" Scott said.

"He might be, but our parents are gone." Tom said before sitting at his desk and cried for a moment. "If only they could see me now."

"I'm sure they are watching you from above"

Tom looked up at the ceiling as tears fell from his eyes.

"Poor thing. Must be so hard for him to not be around his loved ones." Chase said.

"Yeah actually my parents are dead too" Vulcan said.

Chase put his paw on Vulcan's shoulder to comfort him. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Chase said as he hugged the black and green CyberWolf like a friend.

"Thanks Lieutenant. You can go home guys. Come along brother." Vulcan said as he lead Flame to his car.

"Where are we going?" Flame asked Vulcan.

"We are going home brother." Vulcan wagged

"Where can Tom stay?" Chase asked.

"I don't like my old house that you found me in."

"Chase, maybe he can stay with Marshall. Or maybe with one of the others?" Vulcan suggested.

"I'll stay with one of the others. I wouldn't want to be a bother to Marshall." Tom said

"Nonsense though I'm sure Everest would be happy to have company" Vulcan chuckled. "Anyways I need to help Flame get settled in."

"Okay." Tom said.

~Vulcan's House, 4:30 pm, Flame's POV~

Vulcan pulled up to his house, looking at his younger brother. "Welcome home my brother."

I wagged "Thanks bro." I followed Vulcan in the house.

Vulcan, upon entering the house, was tackled by his mate.

"VULCAN YOU'RE HOME! OH MY GOD HACKING HAS NEVER BEEN EASIER NOW THAT I'M A CYBERHUSKY!" The gray and green cyber husky said loudly.

"Hehe i'm glad that your hacking software is working just fine" Vulcan chuckled as he kissed Zilvex. "Guess who decided to come home after all this time" Vulcan pointed to me.

I raised my paw meekly.

Zilvex examines me closely. "Hmm! Who is this? DON'T TELL ME." He said. His eyes flicker from irises into electronic ones that examine me. Very closely.

"... Data suggests he's your long lost brother Flame, Hello there!" Zilvex said offering me his hand as his eyes flicker back into organic normal irises.

"Hehe you can say that but no I was kidnapped." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I also know that." Zilvex stated.

"Oh so you know I defected from the TCs WITH very important information." I asked the cyber husky putting the emphasis on the with.

"Pfft! Oh please, I know that too! These enhancements means I knew you broke away from them the very MOMENT you killed the guards!"

I moaned in pain as I forgot that the collar they put on me was starting to shock me.

"Yea… Kinda forgot about that device huh? Don't worry, I got this," Zilvex said approaching me. One of his fingers shifted into a mini-blowtorch as he grabs the collar. "Now try not to move too much…"

I nodded "Please get this damned contraption off of me."

Zilvex is quick to solder off the collar. He takes the bulky part of it. "I'll see what I can salvage from this. It has to have some control link," He said as he instantly began working his magic.

"The signal probably came from the headquarters. The main one in Chicago." I admitted.

In seconds, Zilvex discards the device. "I've got all that I could get. I know the exact location now, and the fact that there are more bases but they cut me off before I could dig deeper." Zilvex said.

"Of course. They would cut you off before you could get more. Besides, I can tell you where a majority of their shit is."

Zilvex seems unimpressed. "Whatever. Vulcan, Silvex was wondering if he could have access to the workshop?"

"The workshop? Hmm give me a sec." Vulcan said as he goes to the main console. "Also, Ryder's giving us the go ahead to start the CSIU"

"About time," Zilvex said.

Vulcan's paw hovered over Silvex's name to grant access. "Is it because he needs tools and stuff for engineering?"

"That, and he wanted to build something, but didn't want to ruin the bedroom," Zilvex said.

"Ah hehe. Always worried about something" Vulcan chuckled. "Just as long as he stays out of my lab, he can use the workshop."

"I'll be sure to tell him that. He'd also like to know when Chase will be home?" Zilvex added.

"After he drops off Tom at Jake's Mountain." Vulcan said. "So not for awhile"

Zilvex nodded and left to go find Silvex.

Vulcan added Silvex's paw print to the workshop scanner. He goes to the workshop

I sit down on the couch, happy to finally be home after such a long period of time. But the house seems a lot different then I remembered it. And when did my brother become a CyberWolf?

"Hello, you must be Flame,"

I looked up at the new voice "Yes I'm Flame."

It was a blue and white husky. "I'm Silvex," He said sitting next to me. "I'm supposed to be the engineer for the CSIU, you're Vulcan's brother, yea?"

"Yes. I am his brother. We finally reunited after a long time." I said "Although, I can't remember how long to be honest."

"Well It's nice to meet you," Silvex said shaking my hand. "I'm sorry I fmy brother gave you a hard time. He's like that with strangers every time. He'll warm up to you."

"I understand." I smiled at him.

Silvex smiled warmly at me. "Well I'm glad you're home, it's good to see Vulcan so cheerful,"

"Yes. He hasn't had a smile since i was kidnapped." I said. "I think I was 8 or 9"

"Hadn't had a smile since you were kidnapped? Hmmmm, hard to believe that, cause along came Zilvex… I don't know why, but that headstrong brother of mine he loves so much,"

"I don't know either, but when did Vulcan became a cyberwolf?" I asked Silvex.

"That I don't know. We met him a few months ago, and he was still a Cyberwolf then. YOu should ask him." Silvex said.

"I will but your his teammate, plus I saw him go into the workshop." I said

"So you're not going to ask him yourself? He is your Brother after all." Silvex said. "I will let you into the Workshop if he's given me access,"

"Alright let's go." I said getting up. "Chase should be home in an hour."

Silvex leads me over to the door Vulcan entered and put his paw on the scanner

The scanner beeped green "Paw print accepted. You may enter Silvex"

Silvex lead me in. "alright, he should be in here."

Vulcan was at a table making corrections on a blueprint.

"Vulcan can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him.

"Yes what is it Flame?" Vulcan asked.

"Well, when did you become a CyberWolf?" I asked.

"It was after a failed mission in Los Angeles. Nearly cost my life until our robot friend brought me back to be cybernized."

"Wow" I said amazed. "So Connor is still around?!"

"Yep he is." Vulcan said.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey hey pups. Vulcan aka CyberWolf here bringing you the 10th chapter of CSIU. We are now seeing the rise of the CSIU. And Vulcan has gotten reunited with his brother after being apart from each other for about 11 or so years. Hoped you pups enjoyed the chapter and as always be on the lookout for the next one. CyberWolf is out!**


	12. Chapter 11

Vulcan comes out from the lab. "glad to know my brother was available to stop that assassin. Otherwise, I would have needed to find another forensics analyst" Vulcan chuckled. "is the CSIU Tower ready for operations Zilvex?" Vulcan asked.

"All systems are online, and fully functional!" Zilvex said with a thumbs up.

"excellent! Also Silvex! Your engineering lab is ready for you at the Base of Operations. We can begin the training of our recruits. Zilvex, the training modules ready?"

"Yep! I used one myself with the lightsaber mode. I gotta say, these sabers are AWESOME!"

"hmmm debating if we should make it a standard weapon along with the laser type weapons"

"Probably a wise idea if our enemies find a way to disable our laser weapons," Silvex commented.

"okay. Zilvex. Add that lightsaber training module but…...simulate it so that all the laser weapons were 'disabled' by the Terror Canine and that the saber is their only weapon."

"Ten four mister sexy half-machine~" Zilvex teased

"ooooh is that a 'I'll see you in bed'~" Vulcan flirted.

"Maybe so~" Zilvex said naughtily

"later~ we got work to do silly cyberhusky~"

"Okay," ZIlvex replied

"Silvex, call Marshall. See how our injured recruit is doing please?" Vulcan asked.

Silvex dials Marshall as they get in Vulcan's cruiser.

"Hello?" came the voice of Marshall over the phone.

"Marshall? Head Engineer of the CSIU, Silvex Knyght, here. I'm calling to see how the condition of Scott is?"

"Ah yes. He is stable. But cannot move on his own. I managed to stop the blood loss, but…..I am out of my league when it comes to cybernetic parts." Marshall said.

"DO you require some assistance on that?" Silvex asked. "MY brother Zilvex is an expert on Cybernetics."

"Yes I would be glad to have some assistance. Meet at the tower?"

"We're on our way there. See ya soon Marshall." Silvex said. "Scott's in stable condition but his Cybernetics are something he can't heal. I offered Zilvex's services." He told Vulcan.

"Hmmm yeah and it might be prudent to teach Marshall how to as well" Vulcan suggested.

"Good idea." SIlvex said.

Zilvex was currently syncing his systems with the CSIU's systems.

Marshall pulls up just after Vulcan, Silvex and Zilvex did. "Oh my god. I haven't set paw here since the PAW Patrol disbanded."

"It's an honor to be here," Silvex said. "Hey, Marshall right? DO you have Scott with you?"

"Yes. He is in the back." Marshall said

"Okay, let's get him to the infirmary. Zilvex go get ready."

Zilvex nodded and ran off to the Infirmary.

With the help of Silvex, Marshall lifts Scott onto a gurney and wheels him into the infirmary.

Upon arriving, Zilvex is ready with all of the equipment. "Where's the damage?" He asked examining Scott

Marshall unwraps Scott, which made his module covering fall off.

"Oh my… Nothing too bad, I can fix this." ZIlvex said. "It'll be awhile."

"Marshall, call the others here. Reach out to Sonic if you can. Once Scott is fixed, we can begin training."

"Yes Director." Marshall did as he was asked reaching out to the other CSIU Agents.

"WIll Chase be here soon?" Silvex asked walking with Vulcan.

"On his way, as are Agents Rubble, Skye, Everest, Rocky, and Zuma as well as Agent Tom."

"OKay," SIlvex said. "I'll go wait for them out front," He added leaving.

"Sonic is unreachable at the moment. As is Agent Atlas" Marshall said.

"DAMN IT!" Vulcan growled.

ZIlvex is hard at work repairing Scott's Cybernetics.

Once they were, Scott opened his eyes.

"Well hello there Scott. HOw are you feeling?"

"Ummmm how did I get here? All I remember was bleeding out in my home"

Zilvex explains to Scott everything that had happened to the Cyberwolf

"Ah thanks friend." Scott said, wishing his cyber eye would stop auto scanning everyone.

"Something wrong with your eye?"

"It autoscans everyone to determine if friendly or foe"

"Is it a problem? I can try to fix it." Zilvex offered

"Please?'

Zilvex gets to work on Scott's eye to try to fix the issue at hand.

"There, I fixed it," Zilvex said five minutes later

"Ahhh much better!" Scott said once it was fixed.

"Glad I could help," Zilvex smiled, showing his steel teeth

"A husky with steel teeth?" Scott asked curiously.

"I'm a Cyberhusky." Zilvex explained, His normal pupils changing to virtual ones

"coool. But how?"

"Vulcan has a Cybernizer machine." Zilvex explained

"you mean…..he can make people cybernetically enhanced?"

"Yup."

"wicked" Scott said.

Just then various vehicles pulled up to the tower

SIlvex spots Chase's cruiser, His tail start wagging furiously.

Along with the cruiser, there was a hovercraft, digger, Recycling truck, helicopter, and a snowplow. But no ATV was in sight.

"Silvy!~" Chase wagged.

"Chasey!" SIlvex said and ran up to the shepherd, hugging him tightly

The Shepherd hugged back.

Skye awwed at the two, Rubble and Rocky chuckled.

"I missed you~" Silvex said still hugging Chase.

"Well its about time you finally found a male Husky Chase~" Marshall teased.

"MARSH!" Chase blushed badly.

SIlvex giggled and Kissed Chase.

"Lighten up on them hun~" ROcky said walking over and playfully squeezing Marshall's butt

Marshall yips from the squeeze of his butt and blushes.

"YOu have such a perfect butt, it's a crime to be letting it walk around in the broad daylight~" Rocky whispered in Marshall's ear

"eh heh" Marshall blushed and ran to his old room.

Rocky Chuckled. "It is so easy to get him flustered."

"IT's an honor to meet the rest of the PAW PAtrol," SIlvex said shaking each of their hands.

"Nice to meet ya Silvex," ROcky said.

"Likewise," Rubble said

"Im Zuma, the lifeguawd" Zuma said.

"Skye, im the pilot."

"Everest, the snow rescue girl," Everest said. "Glad to see another husky in adventure bay,"

"RIght then. DIrector Vulcan is inside, so I'll show you to your rooms," Silvex said

"no need. Besides, I see a bulldog's butt that needs pounding~" Zuma murred.

"Z-Zuma!" Rubble blushed.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Rocky chuckled as they all head inside.

"Anybody heard from Atlas? Tom? Sonic?" SIlvex asked

Tom stepped forward and saluted Silvex "Yes, sir? You called?"

"Ah, Agent Tom. I'm SIlvex, head engineer of the CSIU. Was wondering when you'd show up. DO you know where your room is?"

"probably sleeping with Everest" Chase chuckled. "He took _quite_ a liking to her when I brought him over to see her."

Tom blushed and tried to be shy about it "No I didn't."

"Oh don't you try to hide it mister," Everest chuckled. "He was quite a gentleman. Good looking too might I add~"

Tom blushed and chuckled nervously, which made him stutter "I...uh…"

"he is heh." Chase giggled "Now where did that silly dally get to?" he asked as he looked around for Marshall

Tom blushed as he looked over at Everest.

Everest just winked at Tom.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you." Tom said.

"He's in his room," Silvex said

Chase nudges Rocky towards Marshall's room.

Sonic went to Silvex "Sorry I'm late, sir."

"so the only Agent we're missing is Atlas." Vulcan noted.

"Agent Sonic, good to see you too." Silvex noted.

Rocky slipped into Marshall's room. "Oh marshy~"

"Is there anything you want me to do, sir?" Sonic asked politely.

"get your fighter jets ready I suppose" Vulcan chuckled

 **-Marshall & Rocky-**

Marshall was hiding playfully underneath the bathroom sink

"Where's my lovely doctor of a dally~?" Rocky said

"uh Doctor Dally is currently unavailable please leave a message after the murr"

"I wasn't aware I had a telephone in my bathroom!" Rocky said jumping into the bathroom

Marshall giggled silently

Rocky looks around in the bathroom before looking under the sink "Aha! THere he is!"

Marshall pounces Rocky and giggles as they accidentally go into the shower

Rocky chuckled as they laid on the floor, then he kissed Marshall

Marshall stripped off Rocky's mechanic uniform while kissing him.

ROcky moaned shifting around to help Marshall get his uniform off.

Marshall picks up Rocky once he was naked and strips naked too.

Rocky murred, getting hard seeing Marshall naked in front of him

Marshall pins Rocky "Hmm we always avoided shower sex because it's too wet for you."

"Yea…" Rocky moaned as Marshall pinned him

Marshall, however, decided to NOT turn on the water, knowing it would ruin the moment. He tongue kisses Rocky while groping his mate's hard cock and balls.

Rocky moaned and quivered under his mate's grasp

"mmmmm~ someone was being a naughty mix~ I spy no briefs with your pants babe~"

"What? I'm not allowed to go commando?"

"no you are~ but makes me want to pound that sexy butt of yours everytime~"

"Mmmmm your butt is much sexier~"

"Shut up and bend over~" Marshall murred.

Rocky giggled and bent over for his dally.

Marshall rubbed his hard cock against his entrance "Beg for it~"

"Fuuuck Marshall, please, I need that dally cock up my ass, I'd have it in my ass for the rest of my life if I could, pleeease!"

Marshall chuckled before petting Rocky's head and then proceeded to push his 8 inches all the way in.

ROcky moaned out as Marshall pushed in. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarsh!"

"That's it~ moan my name to the heavens~"

Rocky moaned his heart out as his mate made sweet love to him.

Marshall didn't want to STOP making love to his mix.

Rocky moaned and howled, his own cock drooling pre onto the shower floor.

If this kept up, they were probably going to need a shower. Marshall goes harder and faster, grunting in pleasure as he made sweet love to Rocky.

"Marshall… Marshall, fuck Marshall!" ROcky moaned out

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!~" Marshall howls as his cock started squirting a river of cum into Rocky's ass

ROcky howled out as he began cumming heavily onto the shower floor, string after string of hot mix seed hitting the tile floor.

The Dalmatian was spent. He laid on his mix panting after a passionate love making session.

ANd so was the MIx, barely able to support himself and his dally after he stopped cumming, a string of cum slowly dripping from his cock.

"fuck. How long h-h-has it been since we last had s-s-sex like this?" Marshall asked panting

"Judging by… how pent up… we both were… I'd say… A long time," ROcky said.

Marshall then remembered and whimpered "We went three years"

"THree years… Say, I don't think just one round's gonna empty these balls, huh Marshy~?"

"Fuck no~ I got three years worth of cum to fill you with~" Marshall began thrusting again.

ROcky moaned, his cock hardening instantly as Marshall began thrusting once more

"fuuuuuuck~ I missed this tight ass!"

"And I missed your cock!" ROcky moaned out.

"oh we're not going to bed until I empty my balls~" Marshall smirked.

"Goood~ I want a full belly of dally cum~" ROcky murred

Marshall chuckled as he started going harder and rougher. Rocky liked when he got rough

"Oh fuck yes Marshall! Abuse my ass!" ROcky howled out

Marshall growled dominantly as he goes to town on Rocky's ass.

Rocky howled and moaned, cumming again, more strings of stick Mix cum hitting the shower floor.

Marshall stops for a second to shoot string after string of dally cum into Rocky's ass, but he STILL had at least two more loads in him.

ROcky moaned, his ass full of Dally cum. Now he wanted some in his stomach and mouth. "Lemme suck you off babe~" He panted

"o…..okay" Marshall panted laying against the wall cock out and throbbing.

Rocky got down on his knees and started sucking Marshall's cock, rubbing the dallys swollen balls too

Marshall was so pent up that his balls were big and very swollen. He never pawed off in the last three years. He moaned letting Rocky pleasure him.

"Geez Marshall you'd think you made your balls grow with a serum or something with how swollen and big they are," Rocky said feeling them up

"i…..i couldn't paw off while I was working three jobs hun" Marshall moaned.

"Well no more neglection," Rocky said sucking Marshall's cock now.

Marshall howled in pleasure as Rocky sucks him

Rocky sucks harder, deepthroating the dally's cock

"fuuuuuuck! Last load!" Marshall howled

Rocky sucks harder and harder

Soon Marshall has his last load of the night

Rocky murrs as he gulps down the huge load of dally seed.

Marshall's cock finally goes soft after shooting his last load.

Rocky kissed the tip after licking it clean, and goes up to kiss his mate.

Marshall kisses Rocky lovingly spent after emptying his swollen balls

"Mmmmmmmm, shall we go to bed now?" Rocky asked

Marshall nodded happily and sleepily at the suggestion.

Rocky takes Marshall's hand and leads him to the bed.

Marshall gets on the bottom.

Rocky gets on top of Marshall, cuddling and kissing him. "Good night Marshy."

"go-" Marshall passes out.

Rocky smiled, kissing his mate, and then going to sleep as well.

 **-Everest & Tom-**

After Vulcan showed everyone around the tower, Everest pulled Tom into her room.

Tom chuckled nervously "Ooooh, I'm in trouble now."

"Not really," Everest giggled before kissing Tom deeply. "You still owe me lover boy for leaving me hanging last night~"

"I guess that means I'm bottoming?" Tom asked, trying to play innocent.

"If you want~" EVerest smirks and lays on her bed. "Come get me you sexy lab~"

Tom smirked and playfully leapt at the Husky.

Everest giggled as Tom got on top of her.

Tom chuckled and smirked "Oh you're making ME be on top, hmmmm?"

"Oh shut up and make love to me~" Everest said grinding her hips up into Tom's crotch

Tom moaned and kissed Everest without ANY hesitation

Everest kissed back, moaning as well

Tom kept kissing Everest and stuck his tongue in her mouth as well

"Mmmmmmmmmmm~" Everest moaned, pulling tom's clothes off

"Ahhh. Much better." Tom said as he unzipped Everest's uniform top

"Mmmmmm," Everest lets Tom strip her down

Tom unzipped her pants too and whistled "Sexy undies, girl."

They were a bit wet, Everest moaning a little.

But Tom didn't mind because he got hard while kissing her again

Everest once again grinded her hips on TOm's crotch, moaning as she felt his bulge on her pussy

Tom moaned too as he felt Everest grind against his bulge

Everest pulls Tom's briefs down

"Yeah, I'm a big boy." Tom said as he kicked his briefs off.

EVerest gasped "Oh my god, you are a really big boy~"

"Want to play with this toy?" Tom asked as he licked her neck.

"I'd love to~" Everest moaned

"Then I believe I should get off of you?" Tom asked

"Ah, yea you should,"

Tom got off of Everest and let her get up.

Everest got up, and got down to Tom's big throbbing erection. She grasps the base with her hands and licked up and down the entire length

Tom moaned as Everest licked him

"So big," EVerest whispered licking more before sucking on the tip

Tom moaned louder "OH, EVEREST!"

"Liking this big boy~?" Everest asked

"Oh yes! LOVING it!" Tom moaned in pleasure

Everest sucks more, slowly swallowing more inches with every time she lowered her head on Tom's cock

"YES! Evereeeeeeeest!" Tom shouted as his moans increased in volume.

"Such a loud boy," Everest said. "I wonder if he's a kinky one too~" She said. As she sucked, her fingers wrap around TOm's hips and rub his asshole

Tom's moans increased "Oh Evereeeeeeeest, I want iiiiiiiiit! I want the pleasure to continue!"

Everest sucks more while pushing her fingers into Tom's asshole

Tom was lost in the pleasure he was receiving from Everest

Everest began deepthroating tom's big length, feeling the cock slide in and out of her throat. She pushed three fingers into Tom's asshole and wiggled them around

Tom moaned louder as Everest wiggled her fingers in his butt

Everest suckes and fingers the lab more

Tom soon felt his cock throbbing "Ooooooh, it's coming and it's biiiiiiig!"

Everest pulled out his cock out her mouth and pulled her fingers out

Tom whimpered and whined "Why did you pull out? I was so close!"

Everest giggled as she presents her ass to the lab. "I want you to finish inside me you big boy~"

Tom chuckled. He loved it when she called him big boy. "Okay, my hot girl. Let me have that sexy butt."

She wiggled it at Tom. "Either hole is free to mister monster cock~"

Tom slid his monster cock inside her butt

"Ooooooooooooooooooh~" Everest moaned out loudly feeling the large length slid inside her asshole

"Yeah, you like it, huh?" Tom asked as he thrusted in and out of her butt.

"I love your big cock, it feels soooo goooood~" EVerest moaned as Tom thrusted

Tom picked up the pace and kept pleasuring the Husky

"Toooooooooooooooooom! Oh god, soooo big!" Everest moaned out, howling a little

Tom chuckled as he kept pounding Everest's butt

Everest howled out as Tom thrusted in and out

Tom loved it when Everest howled while she was being pounded

Everest howled more, her pussy dripping wet onto the bed

"Everest, it's comiiiiiiiiiing!" Tom howled.

"Give it to me big boy!" Everest howled with

"EVEREEEEEEEEEEST!" Tom shouted as he released his big load into her butt.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" EVerest yelled out, her pussy dripping her juices heavily onto the bed as she had her orgasm from the big injection of hot lab seed into her ass.

Tom panted as he pulled out.

"Whew…" Everest panted, laying on her bed. "That was something else…"

Tom lied down next to her "Yeah. I think I went all-out on you this time."

"I loved it." Everest giggled

"You're amazing in bed." Tom said as he gently stroked his girlfriend's belly.

"YOu are too~" Everest said.

Tom then gave Everest a loving massage.

EVerest moans as TOm does this. "A boyfriend who has a big dick and can do great massages~? HOw lucky for me~"

Tom chuckled as he massaged his girlfriend "Yep. Ladies first."

"I could get used to this…" Everest murred

"Me too." Tom said as he moved to Everest's butt.

Everest moaned as he rubbed her butt. "Are you trying to suggest a round two big boy~?"

Tom chuckled "Maybe."

"There's no maybes with this girl, big boy. You're either in or out~" Everest winked

"I'm kidding, babe. Of course I'm in." Tom snickered.

"Alright~! But this time I want a taste now," Everest said pushing tom back on the bed before going down to the huge member of the lab's and licking it

"You're sexy when you're aggressive." Tom moaned as Everest licked him.

"Oh really~?" EVerest said sucking his cock now

"Oh YES!" Tom moaned loudly in pleasure.

Everest chuckled as he sucked more and once again deepthroats Tom's long length

Tom was lost in pleasure again as his girlfriend sucked him.

Up and down, Everest bobbed her head on every inch of Tom's cock.

"Oh, EVEREST! Good girl!" Tom shouted.

Everest's tail wags as she sucks harder and faster

Tom moaned louder than before.

Everest kept on sucking, eager to please her mate

Tom thrusted his hips a little bit to try and help her.

Everest Gags a tiny bit but kept on sucking. She reaches around to start fingering Tom's ass again

Tom stopped thrusting when he heard Everest gag. He didn't want her to choke.

Everest nodded to tell Tom to keep going as she pushed her fingers into his ass

Tom moaned "You sure?"

'MmmHmmm!" Everest said muffled with Tom's cock in her mouth. She sucks more as she fingers Tom more

Tom moaned louder than the first time and thrusted his hips again

EVerest sucked more, feeling TOm's cock slide down her throat. SHe pushed her fingers in deeper, wiggling them around

Tom's moans kept increasing in volume as he shouted his girlfriend's name "EVEREEEEEEEEEEST!"

She sucks harder still hearing Tom moan her name out, she pushed all of her fingers into TOm's ass

"Everest, YES!" Tom moaned louder.

Everest sucked faster and harder as she moves her fingers all around in Tom's ass

"It's coming soon!" Tom moaned

Everest sucks as hard as she can hearing this

Tom's cock started throbbing

Everest sucks more, hungry for TOm's seed

"It's coming nooooooooow!" Tom howled as he released his big load into Everest's mouth.

Everest murrs as she feels the huge cock throb and fill her mouth with hot lab cum. She gulps it down, loving it's somewhat salty taste

Tom let his cum go before lying back on the bed, panting

Everest gulps down every drop before pulling off, and pulling her fingers out of Tom's ass, before licking Tom's cock clean

Tom gazed up at the ceiling, smiling as he panted and wagged from the pleasure he received.

Once he was clean Everest gets up and cuddles with him. "I love you~"

"I love you too, Everest. And I always will. I promise." Tom said before kissing Everest sweetly. "So how does your big boy taste?"

"HE tastes heavenly~" Everest giggled. "I want some more in the future~"

"I will guarantee that." Tom said as he petted Everest and kissed her.

"Good~" Everest murred sleepily, yawning

Tom sang softly in Everest's ear before falling asleep himself with Everest in his protective arms.

Everest smiled as she too, fell asleep.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAH! FUCK ME! I'm sooooooo sorry! I totally forgot to upload this completed chapter! Annnnnnyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
